Hopes and Fears
by kuroi-sakurapetals
Summary: Yaoi. Four years after Battle City, Jounouchi is a famous novelist recovering from a broken heart. Having lost faith in love, will Kaiba be able to make him believe again? SetoJou
1. Default Chapter

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to their respective owners. Please don't sue cuz you'll get no money from me.

Warning! This story contains shonen-ai/yaoi. If you do not like shonen-ai I suggest you click the back button and be gone. Just make it simple. You don't like yaoi then don't read it. Simple as that.

A/N: Well this is my first try at yu-gi-oh fan fiction. I just adore Jounouchi Katsuya. His character is so cool and carefree, not to mention that he's just plain sexy. I wanted to write a story about him and his life. Most fics I've read with him in it, have him getting abused by his drunken father. I really don't want to write his father that way because I don't think he is abusive or a drunk. I really want to get away from the norm when it comes to fan fics about Jounouchi-sama. So here is my story. I hope you like it. Oh yeah this is a Seto/Jou fic so all you haters be gone. Don't send me any flames because it'll do nothing but make me want to write more yaoi stuff.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"00" Change of Scene/ Time lapse

Chapter 1

"Jounouchi-san that was an exceptional manuscript!" cried his editor. Jounouchi stared at him and then grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks Yukito-kun. I took me long enough to write it. I'm glad I'm finished with it so I can start on the other story I had in mind." He sighed happily. His second novel was finally finished.

"I'm pretty sure this one will be another best seller Jounouchi-san. Where do you get these ideas from?" asked his editor as he stood up with the thick wad of papers in his hand.

"They just come to me out of no where. I really think I'm insane sometimes." Jounouchi said as he stood up and pulled on his jacket. He picked up his car keys and his bag and walked over to the door. He held it open for Yukito, who walked out quickly, and then he excited his office himself. Yes, he Jounouchi Katsuya, former street punk and mutt, was a writer. He still remembered the expressions on his friends' faces when he told them that he wanted to become a writer. They had all been shocked. Anzu had looked exactly like a fish.

"Do you need a ride home Yukito-kun?" he asked as they walked out into the lobby and waited for the elevator.

"Oh I don't want to cause you any trouble Jounouchi-san. I can just take the train."

"Nonsense, it's no trouble at all, besides you do live on the way to my apartment. And please I told you to call me Jou." The elevator door opened and they stepped in. He really didn't like when people called him Jounouchi-san. That was his father, not him. Jou-kun had always sounded much better to him.

"Alright Jounouchi…kun. If you're sure it's no trouble."

The elevator finally reached the ground floor and they stepped out into the parking lot. He was glad that they made the building so that you could just take an elevator down to the parking lot. He was far too lazy for his own good. He quickly walked over to his car, completely forgetting that Yukito was following him. He stared at it for a moment and then smiled happily. No scratches.

"You really love that car don't you?" Yukito said as he stood beside Jounouchi. The blond jumped at hearing his voice.

"Yes I do. It was the first real thing I ever bought for myself." He clicked off the alarm and then opened the backdoor and threw in his bag. He was far too tired to give a crap. It was eleven at night. "Climb in." he ordered Yukito, who was staring at him strangely. "What?"

"Oh nothing!" Yukito said as he got into the front passenger seat. He watched as Jounouchi climbed into the driver's seat.

"You'd better buckle up. I'm hazardous when I'm driving at night." Jounouchi said as he started the car. The engine purred nicely. He smiled. "So why were you staring at me like that just now?"

"Well I was wondering about what you said. What did you mean that this car was the first real thing you bought for yourself?"

"I had other things to take care of" was all he said. He really wasn't in the mood to speak about his good for nothing Mother.

Uncomfortable silence reigned for the rest of the ride. Jounouchi couldn't stand silence. He turned on the radio. "So tell me Yukito-kun, do you think I need to fix anything in the story? I want the truth too, so no lying."

"Well I wouldn't change anything in it. The plot and characters are so unique, that I wouldn't want to change anything about it. It makes the story what it is, near perfection."

"Ah thank you, but how was editing it? I know I was just too lazy to check anything over myself." He said as he changed the station on the radio. He finally found one playing some decent music.

"I wonder sometimes if you even need an editor. There was barely anything that needed to be fixed, just a few typos and incorrect spelling." Yukito said with a happy smile. Jounouchi liked his smile. It reminded him of Yugi's smile and even his little sister's smile. He hadn't seen his friends in such a long time.

They stopped in front of a set of trendy apartments. They sat there in the car for a few seconds and then Yukito turned to him with that same warm smile. "Thanks a lot Jounouchi-kun. I'll see you tomorrow in work. Take care and thanks again for the ride home."

"Alright and hurry up and get up to your apartment, I'm sure you're keeping Touya-san waiting for his little snow bunny." He laughed when Yukito blushed. "I'm off Yukito-kun. See you tomorrow!" he waved one last time to Yukito and then drove off. He sighed. To bad Yukito already had a lover, he would have gladly asked him out for a drink if he wasn't attached.

When he got home he immediately unbuttoned his shirt and un-tucked it from his pants. He walked slowly over to his kitchen and immediately began to rummage through the fridge. Five minutes later he deduced that he had to stop by the grocery. He was lacking anything to eat. Walking back empty handed to his sofa; he plopped down and then switched the TV on. Five minutes later he switched it back off.

"There's always nothing good to look at, at this hour. Blasted shitty cable!" He got up off the sofa and headed for his bedroom. He practically ripped his clothes off. That's right; he liked to sleep in the nude. It was convenient to him too. He didn't have to bother to take off any clothes when he awoke in the morning. All he had to do was step into the shower. He settled into his comfy king sized bed, pulling the covers up over his lithe body. In no less than one minute he was asleep. He really needed the rest.

"00"

Jounouchi woke up with a start. His face was flushed red and he was sweating. 'It's that bloody dream again!' he thought to himself as he tried to control his rapidly beating heart. It had been four years since he had that dream. 'I thought for sure that I had gotten over my feelings.' He looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It was only half nine in the morning. He wasn't needed in work until around one o'clock. He got up out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. He was in need of a cold shower.

He emerged ten minutes later smelling of soap and mint from his toothpaste. Wrapping the towel more securely around his hips, he began to look through his closet to find something to wear. Getting frustrated by the amount of long sleeved shirts he had, he pulled open a draw and searched through it for a t-shirt. He found one to his liking and threw it on the bed. All he had to do now was find a pair of jeans to wear. He decided on a pair that hugged his ass perfectly. He was so glad to be gay. He had an excuse for buying so much clothes. It was the only thing that gave away his sexuality. The clothes he wore. He had so many pairs of jeans that Shizuka teased him about him having more than her and Anzu combined. He agreed with that but Anzu didn't wear jeans, she only liked shorts. He realized that his childhood was partly to blame for his obsession with clothes. He barely had much clothes in his teenage years. He probably only had two pairs of jeans and like two jackets. His green one from Duelist Kingdom and the blue one he wore all throughout the whole ordeal with Dartz. Now he had an unimaginable amount of jeans and jackets. Well he had an unimaginable amount of every article of clothing there was for a man to wear. At least he didn't have to worry about his friends seeing him in the same outfit in the same week.

Pulling on his boxers, he pondered about the dream he had. It had been four years since he had that dream and all its after effects. It had been four years since he saw those haunting blue eyes. Maybe he should pay a visit to Yugi. It had been a while since he talked to his friend. Pulling on his hip hugging jeans, he smiled as he thought of how excited his friend would be to see him. He walked over to his dresser and picked up his deodorant. It was almost finished. Another thing he had to get from the grocery. He sprayed himself with some cologne (Aqua de Gio) and then he pulled on his t-shirt. He ran his fingers through his damp blond locks and messed his hair up a little. He definitely needed to get his hair trimmed. Slipping on his flip flops as Shizuka called them; he made his way out to the living room. Picking up his keys and his wallet, he stalked over to the coat rack and picked out his favorite caramel colored corduroy jacket and slipped it on. As he was about to exit his apartment, his cell phone rang and he quickly ran back to the living room and picked it up off the coffee table. He didn't know why but he always forgot about his cell phone.

"Moshi moshi! Jounouchi speaking!" he cheerfully answered.

"Katsuya why haven't you called your father in a month?" his father's voice asked. He smiled as he stuck his wallet and keys into the pocket of his jacket.

"Sorry about that tou-san but I was really busy with finishing up the last of the novel." He excited his apartment and locked the door. Walking down the hallway, he waved to one of his neighbors.

"Ah so you've finally finished the second one huh? That's good. So how about you pay your old man a visit?"

"Actually I was coming to Domino to get some breakfast. I'll pass by the apartment and pick you up. How about that?" he pushed the button for the elevator and waited for it to open. It soon opened and two women in their early twenties stepped out. They made sure to blow some kisses in his direction before they walked off smiling. He blushed as he stepped. He still hadn't gotten used to the whole people going crazy over him.

"That sounds like a plan. I'm glad that we can spend some time together. You better get here fast boy or else I'm ordering something really expensive for breakfast." He laughed as the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened to reveal a green haired boy around nineteen who was attached to another blond haired boy who looked like a foreigner. They smiled at him and he returned the smile, especially since they were so hot.

"Alright tou-san, I'll try my best to reach as fast as I can."

"Alright son, I'll see you later. I've got to go. Ja ne!"

"Ja tou-san!" he hung up the phone and turned to find the green haired youth staring at him with a blush on his face.

"Um, can I have your autograph Jounouchi-san?" the green haired boy said and Jounouchi suddenly felt like pulling him into a hug and cuddling him. He had the cutest voice ever.

"Of course! No problem at all." He smiled as he was handed a copy of his first novel and a pen. He opened the book and uncapped the pen. "What's your name?"

"Shun" was the soft reply. He signed the book and handed it back to the blushing boy. "Thank you so much Jounouchi-san. I just love your work. I hope the next book is coming soon."

"Thank you. The second book should be coming out in two weeks. I hope you will read that one as well." He usually didn't talk much to his fans but this one had made no attempt to grab at him as yet so he deemed him safe.

"Of course! I can't wait to buy it now." The elevator stopped and they all got out. "Thank you so much!" Jounouchi waved to them and then walked off, not missing the boy's reaction when he opened the book and read what he had written. He smiled when the boy almost fainted. What did he write in the book? 'Stay kawaii Shun-chan. Jounouchi Katsuya.' He walked past the doors and the guard who was smiling at him brightly. He blew a kiss at the female guard who swooned and waved back at him girlishly though she was in her mid-forties. He chuckled as he walked out onto the street. He definitely loved his life. Pulling out his car keys, he clicked the alarm off and then opened the car. He climbed in and dug around for his sunglasses in the glove compartment put them on and then he started the car and he was off. He fiddled with radio and he finally found a station that was playing a song to suit his current mood.

In twenty minutes he had reached Domino and was parking his car on the street by the apartments his father lived in. He was about to grab his cell phone to tell his father he had arrived but the door on the front passenger side opened and in climbed his father.

"You sped didn't you? You really are cheap Katsuya." His father said as he buckled up his seat belt. Jounouchi's father, Jounouchi Seiji was a man in his early forties. He had met Katsuya's mother when he was a teenager and then had gotten her pregnant after a year of dating. They had a shotgun wedding and all had been well for the first ten years of their marriage even though both their families had disowned them. But things started to crumble and before he knew it, Seiji was getting a divorce from his wife who had told him that she didn't love him anymore and she was fed up of his lack of a job with good pay.

"I'm not cheap tou-san, you should know that from the amount of money I spend spoiling you rotten." He grinned at his father who just laughed.

"But you're supposed to spoil me, I'm your father." He looked at Jounouchi, glad that his son was doing so well. Glad that he was proving his mother wrong.

"So how are things with Midori-san? You two still dating right?" he said as he turned a corner rather quickly.

"Things are going great actually. That's what I've been wanting to talk to you about actually." He looked at Jounouchi who had gripped the steering wheel tighter. The car came to an abrupt stop and he stared at his son in worry. He looked in the direction that Jounouchi was staring in and he understood. There was Mai and some person he had never seen before, standing holding hands looking all lovey dovey. He guessed that Jounouchi never fully got over Mai. "Katsuya?" he watched as Jounouchi turned to look at him.

"Sorry bout that father. You were saying something?" he said as he pushed down at the gas pedal. They sped off and Seiji noticed that Mai had looked up at the car as they sped off, her eyes wide.

"We'll talk about it when we reach the café." Seiji said as he turned to look out the window. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, hoping that Jounouchi wouldn't get a coronary when he told him.

They reached the café which was famous for having the best coffee in Domino. Seiji watched as his son practically stomped into the café. He followed quietly hoping not to add more fuel to the fire. He took a seat across from Jounouchi and he followed his son's example and opened the menu. Two minutes later a waitress came over to them.

"Hello Good morning. Have you decided what you want to order? I suggest you try out the coffee cake, it's excellent." The brown eyed waitress chirped. She smiled kindly down at them.

"Yes we'll have two coffees, two bacon and egg sandwiches, a slice of coffee cake and a slice of apple pie. Thank you." Jounouchi said with a smile to the waitress. His father smiled at his son. Food had always managed to make him happy. "Now tou-san, tell me what it is that you said you had to tell me." Jounouchi said with a smile as he took off his sunglasses and looked at his father.

"I've asked Midori to marry me. She accepted." He looked at Jounouchi and he was surprised when a bright smile broke out on his face. It wasn't fake either. It reached his eyes.

"I'm happy for you tou-san. Midori is a lovely woman who is worthy of your love." He reached across to hug his father glad that he was finally moving on. "So when's the wedding? I hope I am going to be the best man."

"Of course you are. We haven't decided on a date as yet though." The waitress came back with their orders and he watched as Katsuya started to eat his sandwich immediately. "You had no food in the house did you?" he chuckled when Katsuya blushed in embarrassment. "I want you to know that you can bring whoever you're dating at the time to the wedding." He nodded his head when Jounouchi stared at him.

"Arigato tou-san. Hopefully he will be to your liking." Jounouchi said and then he gulped down some coffee. "This coffee is so good compared to the crap I drink at work." He suddenly looked down at his hands. "Did you tell _her_?" he asked quietly. Seiji looked out the window they sat by.

"No. She is no longer my concern. Shizuka will eventually tell her. Speaking of which, Midori wants to have you over for dinner Friday night. Probably to discuss the wedding with you and Shizuka."

After the mention of his mother, Jounouchi noted the sour look on his father's face. "This is why I've given up on women. They always manage to fuck you up real good." He watched as his father looked at him and chuckled.

"Midori is nothing like _that_ woman. She has gone through the same thing as I have. And then there is no family to mess things up this time. We don't have to worry about upsetting our family and getting disowned. It's different this time around."

"Yes that's true but I still don't think I'll be interested in women again. Not after what I've been through." Jounouchi put a piece of coffee cake in his mouth and his father chuckled at the look of bliss on his face.

They stayed there for another half hour until the waitress looked ready to kick them out. They left the café and Jounouchi dropped his father off at work. It felt so good to not have to worry about things like finding the money to pay the rent and all that other stuff they used to have to worry about. It was nice to have things easy for a change. No more feeling embarrassed because he didn't enough money to buy ice-cream or to go to the arcade and play games. That was all over now. He was a man now, making his own money, no longer worrying his father with all the little things he wanted. It felt so nice to know that he could take care of everyone he loved if he had to.

He pulled up to the very familiar game shop. He smiled as he got out of the car, sunglasses on and hair blowing in the wind. He opened the door and he heard the familiar jingle of the bell above the door. He spotted Yugi bent over unpacking a box full of games. He pretended as though he were a customer and walked around the store looking at the different games on the shelves. It was too bad he put away his dueling deck four years ago; he would have been going crazy with trying to improve his deck.

"Do you need some help?" asked a quiet voice behind him. He smiled as he spun around.

"Yes actually I'll like some help." He cleared his throat as Yugi looked up at him. He saw Yugi looking at him curiously and then a huge smile broke out on his cute little face.

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi immediately attached himself to Jounouchi, hugging him tightly. Jounouchi was glad that Yugi had grown taller and now reached his shoulders. He returned the embrace and chuckled when Yugi seemed to be trying to tell him something but his face was buried in his chest. He pulled away and allowed Yugi to speak.

"Jounouchi-kun, I'm so glad to see you. It's been like a year right? I've missed you. You should visit more often" Yugi chirped as he pulled Jounouchi towards the back of the store, into the house. "Grandpa! Jounouchi's come to visit!" Yugi yelled at the top of his lungs. A few minutes later Solomon Moto appeared in the room. He stared at Jounouchi and then broke out in a grin. He walked over to him and then gave him a hard slap on the arm.

"How are doing Jounouchi? I see you've got the ladies swooning with those novels of yours!" he grinned at Jounouchi who just rubbed his sore arm.

"Yeah Jou! When is your next novel coming out? I can't wait to read it!" Yugi asked happily. Jounouchi was glad that Yugi hadn't changed at all. "Anzu told me that you're quite popular over there in America."

"I've already finished writing it. It just has to be edited one last time and then it's off to get printed. You should get your copies in two weeks time." He grinned down at Yugi who was smiling excitedly back at him. "So where's Yami?"

"He's in Kyoto taking care of some business there. He'll be back in two days." The door bell jingled and Solomon went off to attend to the customer.

"I bet you're missing him a lot aren't you? I can see it in your eyes." he watched on amused as Yugi's face turned red. "So how are things between you two? Just fine I take it?"

"Yeah we're good but what I want to know mister is how are you going? You find someone as yet to share that humongous apartment with?"

"Nah. I've seen a lot of cuties but they're all attached to someone." He looked down at Yugi with a small smile. "Besides I'm not looking for someone at the moment." He stared down at the ground for a moment before continuing in a soft voice. "I saw Mai today with Varon." Yugi flinched. Jounouchi may have been gay now but he used to love Mai at one point. "They look happy." Uncomfortable silence reigned for a few minutes and then Jounouchi spoke up again. "I had that dream again."

"That dream?" Yugi asked surprised. "It's been so long since you've had that dream." He looked at Jounouchi whose cheeks were tinted red. He smiled wickedly. "I'm guessing you woke up panting and hard right?" He chuckled when Jounouchi's blush deepened.

"Yes but this time the dream was more vivid Yugi, I swear it was really happening." He explained as he tried to control his breathing. A picture of the certain individual who was featured along side him in the dream flashed in his mind and he tried not to shudder. 'Those haunting blue eyes, I can't get them out of my head.'

"You're thinking about him again aren't you? I don't know why you haven't told him, you could be reenacting that dream right now." Yugi chuckled when Jounouchi turned wide amber eyes on him.

"You're such a hentai Yugi. You're even worst than Bakura." He stared down at his hands and then looked at Yugi nervously. "So have you spoken to him recently?"

"I've spoken to Mokuba. He told me that Kaiba is alright. He's developing some new game or the other. You know him, probably something really cool." Yugi looked at Jounouchi and smirked. "And he's single, just had a nasty breakup with some Mitsubishi guy."

"That's good to hear. I never thought that he would even have a lover. He's so cold." Jounouchi couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Kaiba only stuck with people of his status. Even though he had made a lot of money from his writing, Kaiba still knew him from when he was dirt poor. But if Kaiba only wanted him because he had money then he didn't want to be with him anyway.

"He's quite surprising. He's not as cold as he used to be. Of course he still refuses to talk to Anzu but he talks to me a little if ever we meet somewhere."

'Yeah but I bet he still thinks I'm a mutt.' He thought to himself bitterly. Kaiba had respect for Yugi so it was easier for him to speak with Yugi but Kaiba didn't respect him at all. He always thought he was a mutt, bonkotsu, a third rate duelist. Seto Kaiba only liked the best things and he wasn't the best at anything. "Say Yugi, how about I treat you to lunch huh?" He needed to get his mind off of such negative things. "I'll take you to that really fancy restaurant that just opened a few blocks down."

"Sure I'd love to go. We can discuss the party I'm planning on having too."

After telling Grandpa that he would be back soon, they made off and went to the restaurant. Luckily the lady who had been checking to see if they had reservations was a big fan of Jounouchi's work and so a signed book, a photograph and one kiss on the cheek later, they were inside sitting at one of the best tables.

"Wow Jounouchi-kun, I didn't know you had that kind of power." Yugi said as he looked around at all the fancy looking stuff. "I suddenly feel underdressed for the occasion."

"You're talking. I'm the one in jeans, a t-shirt and some sandals." Jounouchi laughed as Yugi giggled at his statement. A waitress came over to them looking extremely flustered. She was fidgeting as she gave them the menus.

"Y-you should try the special t-t-t-today. It is q-quite d-d-delicious." She stuttered as she looked at Jounouchi. He smiled sweetly at her. He asked Yugi what he wanted to order and then turned back with that gorgeous smile of his.

"We'll have one special and a salad please. Thank you." He watched as she reached for the menus with shaking hands. He lightly held her hand. "You shouldn't be so nervous dear. There's nothing to be nervous about." He winked at her and she looked ready to faint. She nodded at him and then took off with the menus in her hands to get their orders.

"My my Jounouchi-kun, you're certainly a charmer." Yugi said as he looked at Jounouchi with a grin on his face.

"The only thing the mutt can charm is a stick!" said a deep voice from behind Yugi. Jounouchi just narrowed his eyes.

"Kaiba-san, it's nice to see you!" Yugi said brightly at Kaiba but he realized that Kaiba was busy staring at Jounouchi.

"Whatever Yugi. I'm surprised they let dogs in here and I thought that this was a classy restaurant." Jounouchi simply ignored him. "So the puppy thinks he can ignore his master huh? I'll have to teach you otherwise."

"It's such a pity that you're still so immature Kaiba. Calling people names? Really, that's for grade school kids. Why don't you take your grade school behavior somewhere else where it is more likely to be appreciated" Yugi stared at Jounouchi in shock. He had never seen Jounouchi act so cold towards someone. He guessed it was because he was tired of being called names.

Kaiba too was in shock. 'Did he just say that to me? Where did the fiery Jounouchi who would be trying to rip my head off now go?' He quickly covered up his shock with a sneer. "Don't think for one minute that I'll…"

"Excuse me Yugi I'm going to the washroom." With that said, Jounouchi stood and then walked off to find the washroom. Kaiba looked after him in shock. He looked down at Yugi when he heard him laughing softly.

"You've really managed to piss him off Kaiba. I don't think I've ever seen him that angry before." He continued to chuckle.

Kaiba just grunted and then walked off to find his table, which was across from Yugi and Jounouchi's table. 'Jounouchi really has changed.' He thought to himself. He watched from his table as Jounouchi returned to the table. 'He's still as gorgeous as ever.' He thought as he watched Jounouchi talk to Yugi. He guessed that Jounouchi still disliked him, judging from that cold and sharp reply he just received. He had heard from Mokuba that Jounouchi was still single and seeing him just now, he had hoped that he could at least try to win his favor. He admitted that he did start off wrong. 'Next time we meet I'll try to act more…nice towards him, since it seems that teasing doesn't work anymore.' He continued to stare at Jounouchi who had a sour expression on his face. 'Even when he scowls he looks cute.'

"I can't believe that asshole! After four years that is all he can say to me? Not as cold as he used to be my foot." Jounouchi ranted as he stuck a fork in his salad.

"Jounouchi-kun calm down. He just said that so he can rile you up. You know him." Yugi comforted.

"Yeah well he riled me up alright. I feel like ripping his head off." Jounouchi stabbed a slice of tomato in his salad with his fork and brought it up to his mouth.

"You really haven't changed at all Jounouchi-kun." Yugi said as he looked at Jounouchi mutilate his salad before eating.

_You haven't changed at all._

TO BE CONTINUED…

I know that was probably a horrible place to end the chapter but I didn't want to make it too long. I really hoped you all liked it. It was inspired by a little bit of many things especially Gravitation. Don't worry I'm not going to have Jounouchi turn all cold like Yuki. He'll just be himself. I hope I didn't make Kaiba too OOC. Jounouchi is about twenty-one in this story and Kaiba is like twenty-two. I couldn't think of whom to make Jounouchi's editor so I just used Yukito from Card Captor Sakura. He seems like the type who would be an editor, don't you think? And I couldn't resist so I put in Shun and Hyoga from Saint Seiya in there too. I can't guarantee that I'll update soon because I have three other stories to update and I am kind of suffering from writer's block. If I got anything wrong please tell me but tell me nicely because I don't take criticism very well.

Now go review! It'll make me so happy and then I'll update faster!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to their respective owners. Don't sue cuz you'll get no money.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"00" Change of Scene

Chapter 2

Jounouchi sighed to himself as he drove off. Yugi wanted to have one of those reunion parties. Knowing Yugi, everyone would be there including _her_. He knew it would be so awkward for the two of them to be in the same room. After all they hadn't spoken in four years. But he'd go anyway because he was dying to see his other friends. He could endure some temporary discomfort if it meant that he'd see his friends again. 'I wonder if Kaiba will show up.' he thought as he drove into the parking lot of his work place. He had spent so much time chatting with Yugi that he had to postpone his trip to the grocery. He'd just go after work. He climbed out of the car quickly. He was already ten minutes late and today he had to help choose the art for the cover of the book.

When he finally got up to his small office, he found Yukito waiting nervously for him in one of his chairs. A look of relief washed over the pale boy's pretty features when he walked further into his office.

"Thank God you're here Jounouchi-kun. I was so worried that you forgot."

"I'm sorry to be late, did the art team leave already?" he asked as he sat down in his chair, taking off his jacket at the same time.

"They called and said they'd be a half hour late. I still couldn't help but worry when I saw that you hadn't arrived yet."

"I'm sorry for worrying you Yukito-kun. I had visited an old friend in Domino for lunch and I got a little carried with the conversation." He explained as he tried to tidy up his desk. He didn't want them to think he was a slob because he really wasn't. When he was a teenager, he would have to clean the apartment to get his allowance. His father told him that you always had to work hard for your money, so he got accustomed to keeping things clean even if he didn't get paid for it.

"You must have been happy to be back at Domino even if it was for a few hours."

"Yes I was." he said as he stood up from his seat with balls of crumpled paper in his hands. He walked past Yukito and threw the paper balls in the trash can in the corner. He spun around to find Yukito looking at him with a tiny blush on his face. "What's the matter?"

"Ah nothing Jounouchi-kun!" he said as he turned away quickly.

"Come on, spill already!" he said as he bent down to look Yukito in the eye.

"It's just your clothes are so…casual today." What he really wanted to say was, 'You're clothes make you look hot as hell and I wish you'd bend over some more in those tight ass jeans off yours.'

"Oh I see. You're worried about what the art team would think? Don't worry so much Yukito, you'll end up with a stroke." He moved away from Yukito quickly. The boy had the most tantalizing set of lips he had ever seen in his life. He didn't want to get beaten to a pulp from Touya for stealing a kiss. He realized that he needed to get laid. He hadn't gotten any in four years.

"Jounouchi-kun?" Yukito asked him in that soft voice of his. He coughed and moved away from Yukito before he really did something stupid.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. So I wonder what the art team has come up with for this cover. I was quite impressed last time when they showed me the various covers they had done."

"Yes well they are one of the best in Japan." Yukito said as he leaned back into his chair. "I better go check to see if they've arrived. It's time." He got up from his seat and departed to retrieve the art team.

Ten minutes later he returned with five people in tow. They were all much older than Jounouchi himself; well he was still relatively young as he was only twenty-one. They bowed to him respectfully and he returned the gesture. Yukito ushered them over to the seats around Jounouchi's desk.

"It is our pleasure to work with you again Jounouchi-san."

"Thank you but I am the one who is honored that you would even consider working with me again." Jounouchi watched as the man, who had his long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, placed a folder on his desk and pushed it towards him.

"There are various covers for you to choose from. After receiving a copy of the story itself from Yukito-san and reading it, our various artists came up with several covers."

Jounouchi opened the folder and immediately, the first cover took his breath away. He stared at it for a while and then he turned the page to look at the other cover. Another breathtaking cover. It was going to be extremely difficult this time around. "These are so beautiful. It's going to be very difficult for me to choose when all the covers are breathtaking" he said as he looked at another cover. He froze. This cover reminded him of…he turned the page quickly. That was four years ago. "Yukito-kun what do you think? I need your help with this one." He asked as he continued to look through all the different possible covers.

FIVE HOURS LATER…

They had finally chosen a cover for his book 'In Your Eyes'. They had actually settled for the very first image that he had seen. It was so beautiful and breathtaking. It was a close up shot of a girl's face. It seemed as though she was looking at you over her shoulders. But what got Jounouchi was the pair of haunting blue eyes. He didn't know how the artist did it, but he could actually see the pain, the love, all those emotions in those eyes. Nothing like the other set of blue eyes that haunted his dreams of late.

"Jounouchi-kun I think that was an exceptional choice you made. I have no doubt that this book will be another bestseller." Yukito said as he sat back down in the chair facing Jounouchi. He took off his glasses and placed them on the table tiredly. Spending five hours choosing cover art was tiring.

"You seem tired Yukito-kun. I'm exhausted myself." Jounouchi said as he covered his mouth as he yawned. He really was tired. He had been on the move most of the day. "I think we should call it a day. We can finish up the rest of the stuff tomorrow."

"Yes thank you Jounouchi-kun. We do not have much to do again." He stood up as Jounouchi stood up. "Jounouchi-kun…I noticed that you wouldn't look at the third cover at all. Was there something about it that bothered you?"

Jounouchi froze as Yukito asked him the question. 'Damn he's observant! It's no wonder he's an editor' he thought as he walked over to get his jacket. "It reminds me of something that happened in the past" was all he said as he pulled his jacket on. He did not look at Yukito as he walked past him to pick up his bag. "Something I would like to forget." He turned to face Yukito. "Do you need a ride?"

"No Touya is coming to pick me up today. Thank you for offering though." He looked at Jounouchi who had gone back rummaging through the drawer of his desk. "I apologize Jounouchi-san."

"For what? Not accepting my ride? It's okay." Jounouchi said as he pulled out a set of keys. "I don't even remember putting these in here."

"No, for bringing up the past."

"You really worry too much Yukito-kun." Jounouchi walked past him and held open the door for Yukito. They both exited the small office. "I'll see you tomorrow Yukito-kun. Tell Touya-san I said hello." He waved goodbye to his silent editor and walked off to the elevator. When the elevator door opened he walked in silently.

'No matter how much I try to forget I can't seem to get it out of my head.' He closed his eyes and sighed as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. The memories came rushing back to him. He could see it all so clearly, the night he told Mai to choose. He had been tired of not being sure how she felt. One minute she was all over him, the next she was telling him that he was nothing like Varon. He had been so tired of it all. He realized now that it had been a little unfair, forcing her to choose between them. But he needed to know whether or not to hold on or to move forward with his life. He saw her decision in those violet eyes. She didn't have to say a word to him though it had hurt more when she had said it herself. He remembered her words like if she had told him seconds ago. He could not forget them; they were burnt in his memory.

FLASHBACK

"I want you to choose Mai. I'm tired of not knowing how you really feel." Jounouchi said as he peered over the bridge they had stopped on. They had gone out for a ride, Mai allowing Jounouchi to drive. They had just wanted to go out; they were feeling a little stuffed up in Yugi's living-room with the rest of the gang there.

"What do you mean Jou?" Mai asked as she moved closer to the blond boy. She put her hand down gently on his shoulder but he just moved away.

"I want you to choose between Varon and I. I want to know who you really want to be with." He turned around to look her in the eye but her head was hanging down.

"You can't make me choose Jounouchi, I…don't know…I." she said as she looked off to the side. "Why do you want to change things Jounouchi? Everything is fine and you want to change things." she said as she looked at him angrily.

"Everything's fine Mai? What is the matter with you? Everything's not fine! One minute you're telling me that you love me and the next minute you're telling me that I need to grow up, act more mature like Varon. That doesn't seem fine to me."

"Stop acting like a baby Jounouchi! You really do need to grow up and realize that not everything in this world is sugar and spice but obviously you're still too much of a child to understand that." she turned to walk off but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"So why do you bother with me then, since I'm a child? You're the one who needs to grow up Mai, not me. I grew up a long time ago." He momentarily looked off to the side then he looked back at her, his amber orbs shining in the moonlight. "Choose now Mai, this is the only chance you get." His anger grew when she looked down at her feet again. Didn't she love him? He certainly loved her. All the things he did for her, all the things he would still do for her. He would always love her. He couldn't understand why she just couldn't choose. She was constantly whispering to him that she loved him. Why couldn't she just choose? She lifted her head and stared at him and he felt his heart shatter. She wasn't gong to choose him. He could see it in her eyes.

"Then I choose Varon. I can't be with someone who is so insecure, so childish and that's exactly what you are Jounouchi, a childish fool. " Jounouchi let go of her hand and stepped away from her. He didn't want to be anywhere near her again. "I hope that we can still be friends Jou." She looked heartbroken when he shook his head at her

"I should have seen this coming. In a way I knew you would choose him. I wish you good luck in your relationship with him." he stopped and looked at her one last time. She was crying. "Why are you crying Mai? This is what you wanted and you always get what you want right?" He turned back around and continued walking down the dark bridge, completely ignoring her cries for him to come back. 'You made your choice Mai. You have to stick by it now because I know I will.'

END FLASHBACK

He always thought that maybe he should have fought for her more; maybe try to talk some sense into her head. But how many times had he fought for her? He had grown tired of it, fighting for her. And after all the hard work he would do, she'd just be off and disappear, never leaving a number that he could call her at.

"Jounouchi-san?" asked a quiet voice. Jounouchi opened his eyes to see Yukito and Touya staring at him strangely. "Are you alright? We found you knocked out on the elevator floor." Yukito explained as he rested his hand against Jounouchi's forehead.

Jounouchi pushed his hand away gently and then got up off the floor of the elevator. "I'm fine Yukito-kun. I just need some rest. Please don't worry about me." The door opened and he stepped out. He turned to give them a wave. "I'm taking the day off tomorrow. If you need anything please stop by my apartment. Take care Touya-san, Yukito-kun." He smiled at them one last time and then walked off to find his car.

When he found his car, he climbed in and just sat there for a while. After five minutes of just sitting there staring at his steering wheel, he started the car and then sped off. He was driving really fast, taking corners like a formula one driver. He just liked to drive fast. It gave him a rush like no other drug could. And he'd tried his fare share of drugs when he was a street punk. Luckily he hadn't gotten addicted to any. The most he ever did now was smoke cigarettes.

Remembering that he needed to restock his kitchen, he parked his car on the road, in front the grocery. Remembering what his last experience was like when he wore no sort of disguise, he opened the glove compartment and pulled out his trusty baseball cap. He but on the cap and then his sunglasses, even though it was six in the afternoon. He checked to make sure his wallet was in his jacket and then he was off to the grocery.

He walked through the automatic doors and then grabbed a trolley and he was down the first aisle.

"Why does this chicken look like it was here since Battle City?" he strolled past the meat section, only picking up some beef and some fish. The rest of the meat looked scary. "What else do I need? God why couldn't Shizuka be here to help me?" he asked himself.

"Is that you Jounouchi?" asked a deep voice from behind the confused blond writer, who was currently in a war with himself whether to buy the crunchy peanut butter or the smooth. "Jounouchi?"

"But the crunchy tastes so good! Why is it more expensive than the smooth?" he argued with himself, totally ignoring whoever it was calling his name.

"JOUNOUCHI!" the person yelled and finally the blond turned around with angry amber eyes. This person almost made him drop the bottle of crunchy peanut butter.

"I ought to skin you…Keith? That you?" Jounouchi stared at the person hard.

"Yes it's me you dumb ass. Still dumb as ever I see." The other blond duelist said as he looked Jounouchi up and down. "Don't you think those jeans are a bit too tight Blondie?"

"It's nice to see you too Keith" he said sarcastically. He looked Keith up and down as well and then grinned. "You shouldn't talk; I'm surprised your lower body could still move. Those pants must be stopping your blood circulation."

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm surprised you know what circulation means."

"You know, you're still the jackass that I knew from back in duelist kingdom." He leaned up a little so that his face was close to Keith's. "If it weren't for those pretty blue eyes of yours I'd a punch you out right now." He watched with satisfaction as Keith's cheeks turned light pink. He walked off, leaving the surprised man behind.

"Hey wait up you brat!" Keith called as he raced after Jounouchi, who had just realized that he hadn't put the bottle of crunchy peanut butter in his trolley. He spun around, almost crashing into Keith. "Watch how you're driving that thing would ya?" He trailed behind Jounouchi as the blond went to pick up the bottle of crunchy peanut butter.

"What are you still doing in Japan? I thought you went back to America." Jounouchi said as he looked at some jelly that could possibly go with the peanut butter.

"I was offered a job over here testing some games for Kaiba Corp and the pay was quite good so I stayed" he explained. "So how's life now that you're a writer huh? I was quite surprised when I heard the news. I didn't even know that you could spell, let alone write novels" he teased as he walked alongside Jounouchi.

"I'm much smarter than you'll ever be Keith." He said as they reached the snack aisle. He headed straight for the pocky. His favorite flavor was vanilla. He picked up five boxes. "So why are you following me around the grocery?" he asked as he spun around to find the American picking up some large packs of Doritos.

"I have nothing better to do, besides your butt looks quite delectable in those jeans." He walked past Jounouchi who had turned red.

"I didn't know you swung that way Keith. I'd have never suspected." He pushed his trolley down the aisle to meet up with Keith.

"Well what can I say?" he quickly squeezed Jounouchi's butt while bending down to whisper in his ear. "Why, you want to have some fun?" He merely laughed when Jounouchi stepped back shocked.

"Just once I wish that I didn't get molested in the grocery, just once." He stared up at Keith who was smirking at him. "I'm not interested and don't touch me like that again! Pervert."

"I wasn't interested either, though you look like you'd be great in bed." He winked at a flustered Jounouchi, who looked ready to explode. "And what's that about getting molested in the grocery?"

"Every time I come in here, there is always someone who grabs my ass. I think it's one of those guys who pack the shelves." He whispered as he looked around suspiciously.

"Well it sounds like you have an admirer." Keith said as he picked up a six pack of Heineken beer and dumped it in his cart.

Suddenly Jounouchi realized how strange it was that one of the people he disliked the most four years ago, was talking to him like they were best friends kindergarten, while they were grocery shopping. Truly strange. But he guessed that was all in the past now. He was happy that at least one person could put it all behind them.

"Hey what ever happened to that girl Mai you hung around with? You know the one with the big tits?"

"I really don't know, haven't spoken to her in four years." He simply didn't want to talk about her.

Keith saw the look on his face and so he asked no more questions about Mai.

After walking around the grocery about seven times, since they both seemed to forget what they needed to get, they finally cashed for the stuff, Jounouchi getting groped by a mysterious hand as he excited the store.

"Man whoever it is really squeezed hard this time. My butt hurts." Jounouchi said as he tried to rub his butt with two grocery bags in his hand. Keith only had one bag.

"Is this your ride Blondie? Sweet!" Keith said as he admired Jounouchi's car. It was a tricked out Lexus. Rims shining brightly, the red paint job with a dragon painted on the side seemed to make Keith drool.

"Yeah at first I was going to buy a foreign car like a Mercedes or like a BMW but then I thought to myself, why not just buy a Japanese car that's much cheaper and then trick it out. I got a nice deal too."

"A great deal indeed." Keith continued to stare at his car.

"Your ride ain't too bad either. Honda would freak out over this bike." Jounouchi ran his fingers along the handle bars. It was a Kawasaki Ninja that was painted a really odd blue that Jounouchi couldn't name. It made the bike look mean, like it could mash down everything. "I can guess this is where that hefty Kaiba Corp salary went."

"Kaiba may be a bastard but he sure knows how to pay right." He smiled as Jounouchi chuckled. His cell phone started to ring and he quickly answered it. He turned away from Jounouchi and lowered his voice to whisper level. He turned to find the blond looking at him with a grin on his face.

"Is that your lover calling to tell you to be back home soon?" Jounouchi teased and his smile only widened when Keith started to blush.

"Well I have to be off, got a nice piece of ass home waiting for me to spank." He winked at Jounouchi and then put on his helmet. "I'll see you around Blondie!" he quickly straddled the bike and revved up the engine.

"Yeah nice talking to you too Bandit Keith!" he called as he dumped the grocery bags into the front passenger seat. He walked around the front and got in on his side. He flung the baseball cap off and then started his car. They both sped off at the same time, Jounouchi going one way and Keith going the other. He found it so strange that Keith had seemed to calm him down like that. Back at Duelist Kingdom all the other blond did was make his blood boil.

"How things change" he said as he sighed. He over took some old beat up Hyundai that was driving at slug pace. He had made sure to get a manual car. He just liked to grab hold of the stick that was all. Some Linkin Park started to play and he couldn't miss the opportunity to blast it out.

"00"

He finally got home around half eight due to the fact that he had gotten pulled over by a rather smelly police officer. He hadn't even been speeding at the time. "Bloody police." He grumbled as he went about packing his groceries away. He just dumped all the dry foods in the pantry and all the food that needed to be kept cold was dumped in the fridge. "What should I make for dinner?" he asked himself. Living with his father had taught him many things. Like how to save money correctly, even before he had gotten his job as a writer, his father made sure to tell all about investing his money wisely. He had even gotten him an appointment with a Lawyer. Another thing he learnt from living with his father was how to cook. It was either he starve until his father got home to cook food or he cook it himself. Over time he became a better cook and Yugi even once told him he was so good that he should become a chef.

"Maybe I should make some pasta with meat balls." He mumbled to himself. The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. He rushed over to the phone and picked it up. "Moshi moshi! Jounouchi speaking!" he said brightly.

"Nii-chan! How are you?" Shizuka asked brightly. Jounouchi was so glad that she called. It had been far too long since he had heard her voice.

"I'm fine. And how is my favorite girl in the world?" he asked as he opened his freezer and pulled out a frozen pizza he had just bought.

"I'm great nii-chan! How are you? Did you find someone interesting enough to go out with as yet?"

"Nah! I'm not looking for someone at the moment. Just laying back enjoying the scenery that's all." he said as he turned on the oven.

"But nii-chan? You're so handsome I'm sure you will have no problem finding someone. I have a lot of friends who would love to go out on a date with you." He could just imagine the puppy eyes she would be using to try and get him to go out on a date with one of her friends.

"Ah but Shizuka-hime I only like boys now remember?" he busted open the box and took the frozen pizza out and placed it on a tray. He popped it in the oven and set the timer to twenty minutes.

"It's a shame; you have so many female fans."

"So what did you call for? You want to spend the weekend again?" He walked over to the couch and plopped down, taking up the bills that he had brought in on the way up.

"Yeah Mom is acting all stupid again. You swear I do drugs from the way she's acting. She's really lucky that I'm such a good child. I could be out there right now in a bar smoking pot and knocking back some booze."

Jounouchi chuckled. It was true. Shizuka was such a good child and considering the circumstances she was brought up in, she should have gone all crazy by now. But she hadn't, not once had she done anything wild like he had. They really did give her the perfect name. 'Silent' her name meant. She really was silent and peaceful. "You know you can come here any time Shizuka-hime. I really don't know how you could stand to live with that woman." And to deepen his view of her, he nearly had a heart attack when he looked at the credit card bill. He had been pressured into giving his mother a credit card since she claimed that it would be used on Shizuka. "What the fuck was she thinking?" he asked himself but realized he had said it out loud when he heard Shizuka eep.

"What's wrong nii-sama?" she asked in that sweet voice of hers.

"I'm coming over tomorrow to get you. You'll know then." He said as he looked through the whole long list off high priced stuff she had bought. 'What the fuck did she buy for twenty thousand yen?'

"I've got to go brother, okaa-san told me to get off the phone. Call me before you leave to come pick me up. I love you nii-chan."

"Love you too Shizu-chan. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well." The call ended with a click. "Damn that blasted woman!" She was really going to be in for it tomorrow.

"Why can't she just for once prove me wrong? Why?" he asked himself as he went back to the kitchen. He practically ripped the door off of the oven when the timer went off. Pulling on some oven gloves, he cursed as he pulled the steaming pizza out. He set it on the counter top to let it cool off. He didn't like pizza when it was too hot. Aside from it burning your mouth, you really couldn't taste all the different tasty stuff on it because you were usually focusing on not getting your mouth burnt. He flung the oven gloves off and then went about fixing himself something to drink. He wished he had some vodka; it would chase away all the anger. He instead settled for some diet Coke. He took out three slices and set then on a plate and then grabbed his drink and set off for the dining table. Back in high school when the TV used to seem to have control over him, he would eat in front the TV, but now that he got older, there was rarely anything that interested him anymore so he just kept the TV off.

He brought a slice of pizza to his mouth and bit down on it. He idly wondered if Kaiba was having anymore fun than he was at the time. He highly doubted it.

"00"

"What the hell is this?" Kaiba yelled at one of his workers. "I thought I told you not to bring this back here with any mistakes!" The poor woman just nodded her head quickly at him. "Get out! And don't come back until this is done perfectly!" He sat down hurriedly in his leather chair. He watched the woman pick up the report and dash out of the room in tears. "Why is it that people are so incompetent?" he asked himself as he leaned back into his chair holding his temples in frustration.

"That's because not everyone is like you big brother." Mokuba said as he entered the office. He smiled brightly at his older brother who seemed to cheer up a little at the sight of his younger sibling.

"Hmn. Well I guess not everyone could be as brilliant as me." He said with a smile. "What are you doing here at this hour? I thought I told you to go home." He said as he leaned on the palm of his hand.

"Ah just wanted to see how my lovely big brother was doing." He said as he sat on the edge of the desk. Kaiba had long grown accustomed to his behavior. To say Mokuba acted like a punk was an understatement. The boy was constantly in some kind of leather, be it a leather studded collar around his neck, or tight ass leather pants, or even leather biker boots. He had an earring in his upper ear and his hair was tied back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. He rode a motorbike to school and to wherever he had to go. Kaiba could only blame Yugi-tachi for this. But he was a Kaiba and that entails being a little crazy.

"What do you want this time Mokuba?" he asked as he stared at his little brother.

"Oh well Yugi wanted me to give you this message, since he knows that you wouldn't take his calls." He paused dramatically and brushed some hair out of his eyes. "He says he's having a party, a reunion of sorts and has invited both you and me."

"I see he's still playing chicken, giving all the messages intended for me to you. Why does he think I would even go to that ridiculous party anyway?"

"Ah but he said he's inviting everybody, so Jounouchi-sama will be there." He stood up and walked over to his brother. "And I know that I can't wait to see him again and so can't you." He said as he picked up a piece of paper from in front of Kaiba. He stared at it for a moment and then placed it back down.

"Why do you like that mutt so much? He's nothing but a bonkotsu." He really hoped that Mokuba didn't like Jounouchi _that_ way.

"I've always liked Jounouchi-kun big brother and don't worry, not _that_ way like I'm sure you're thinking. Plus he's written one of my favorite books of all time." It seemed everyone were Jounouchi addicts. "I'm telling you nii-sama, you've got to read his first novel. I think this is the first realistic romance novel from a guy's point of view I've ever read."

"Are you sure you're not gay Mokuba?" he asked teasingly. Amazingly Mokuba was straight. From the way he dressed and acted you would have sworn that he swung the other way.

"I'm pretty sure, why don't you ask Rebecca she'll tell you just how straight I am." He burst out laughing like a maniac. It was the typical Kaiba laughter. The 'Muwhahahahaha' laughter as Jounouchi called it.

"I really didn't need to know about you and Rebecca's interludes." Kaiba said clearly perturbed that his little brother had just talked about sex with that Rebecca girl.

"Whatever big brother. You're just jealous. Anyway what I'm really excited to see is when Mai shows up to the party with Varon on her arm. I can't wait for all the excitement that would ensue."

'Yes I'd really like to see how things will turn out, since she dumped my puppy for that biker punk. I think I just might go after all.' he thought sadistically. "I think I just might go after all Mokuba. It's going to be fun to watch those geeks suffer." He smiled evilly and Mokuba just shook his head at him.

"But I know you really want to go so you can see your puppy again. That little episode at the restaurant left you so unsatisfied." Mokuba teased. Kaiba simply glared at him. Suddenly Mokuba got serious. "I saw Mitsubishi-san with some other guy today. I never liked him one bit. I knew I was right."

"Koike is no longer my concern Mokuba. In fact he was never my concern. Just another rich slut who is too dumb to do anything useful with himself."

'You lie big brother. I saw how much you cared for him. You try to act cold but you're really not. You loved him and I'm pretty sure that you still love him just a little bit too.' Mokuba thought to himself. "Ah should I call Yugi-kun and give him the good news?"

"Do as you please. I think I'm calling it a night." He packed away some documents into his briefcase and then he got up from the leather chaired and walked over to the door. He pressed a button and a coat rack appeared from out of the wall. If Jounouchi had seen this, he would have shook his head and said that rich people just loved to waste money. The brunet pulled on his new favorite trench coat of the moment. It was black with silver buckles. It looked extremely expensive and dangerous. Another thing Jounouchi would have commented on had he been there. Kaiba in short looked like he just walked off the set of 'The Matrix'. He pulled out his cell phone that looked like it was from out of space and pressed a button and automatically his driver was on the line.

"Meet me at the office. If you're not there when I get down you're fired." He said in that deep sexy voice of his. It was the standard threat which the driver had long grown accustomed to. Kaiba said that to him everyday and he still hadn't been fired as yet.

"So nii-sama you heading home now?" Mokuba asked as he followed his brother out of the office. He had to be careful and not get in the path of the trench coat. It looked like it could cut him in half.

"Why yes Mokuba. Where else would I go?" he asked as they entered the elevator. It seemed the doors would just open up whenever the Kaiba brothers passed through. No need for anyone to press any buttons.

"To a club to get a drink and to have some fun." He said in a tone like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Unlike you, who currently has no troubles in the world, I have a billion dollar company to run. So no, I won't be going to a club tonight." The door opened and they walked out in all their Kaiba glory. Mokuba made sure to blow a kiss at the secretary in the lounge room. Kaiba pushed opened the front glass doors dramatically, his leather trench coat billowing behind him. Mokuba stood next to him, his ponytail flapping about from the rush of cool air. They looked like something out of the movies. As expected the limo was already parked waiting for Kaiba to enter.

"You coming Mokuba? Or are you going to visit your little bratty girlfriend?" Kaiba asked as he stepped closer to the limo door which was opened for him.

"I'll just ride my bike and yes I'm going to visit Rebecca. See you around big brother." He called as he walked over to his bike. He grabbed the helmet and put it on, his wild ponytail sticking out the back.

Kaiba watched as he straddled the bike and then he was off. He shook his head and chuckled softly to himself. Mokuba was such a character. He scowled at his driver who was smiling at him and then he climbed in the limo. "Take me straight home." He ordered as he leaned back into the plush seats. He sighed to himself. It seemed everything he cared about was running away from him. Mokuba no longer needed him to protect him anymore. The kid could take care of himself quite fine. He missed the days when Mokuba was always at his side, grabbing his coat and peeping out from behind him if ever he was afraid. He rubbed his temples. 'He's older now, he doesn't need me but that doesn't mean that I won't stop protecting him.' he thought to himself as he looked out the window. He remembered what Mokuba had mentioned in the office about Koike. He didn't even know why he had ever gone out with that fool. Such a waste of his precious time.

But still he cared a little for him. He hated that he had grown so attached to someone so quickly. He only knew the boy for a week and then bam! They were dating. He realized that he had rushed into things. Koike had seemed like he would understand him. But he didn't even come close to understanding him. They were both wealthy but Koike was a spoiled brat. Never had to work for what he had, he just got what he wanted no matter what. He may have been lucky that Gozuboru had been rich but back then he couldn't just order around people to get him what he wanted like Koike did. He had to prove to his step-father that he was worthy of everything he gave them. Prove to him that he was strong, that he could survive.

'I had been stupid to think that Koike would understand me because he grew up in a rich family. There is only truly one person that would understand me.' He sighed as he saw an image flash across his mind. Blond hair and the most soulful amber eyes he had ever seen. Such life shone in their depts. "Jounouchi" he whispered in a husky voice. The blond former duelist turned writer always managed to make his body heat up in more ways than one.

"You wait and see puppy. I will make you mine!" he said as he chuckled darkly. His driver wondered why he hadn't quit his job as yet.

_I will make you mine._

TO BE CONTINUED…

Notice I put the author's note at the end of the chapter. I know some people would not want to read all his before the actual story so I but it below. Aren't I considerate?

Ah yes another chapter finished. Yay! I'm so happy that I finished it. Normally whenever I start a new story, I always try to update like a week after. I am really sorry about keeping you people waiting for this chapter. I have three other stories to update and I try to write their chapters so I can post them consecutively. Ah but I'm really behind. Oh yes about a few things in this chapter. I'll start with the whole Mai thing. I really tried my hardest to not make her as mean as I really wanted to write her. I hate her! I really do hate her character so much. Oh yeah Jounouchi writes romance novels. He uses his heartache to fuel his writing. So yeah he's kind of like Eiri Yuki from Gravitation.

Anyway on to the other thing with Mokuba. Am I the only one who notices that Mokuba looks like a younger version of Hiroshi Nakano of Gravitation? So when you picture him in your mind in this story, he looks exactly like Hiro just with longer hair. Ah yes and he is a Kaiba so he must act crazy as well. As for all the leather, this is Yu-gi-oh we're speaking about here. If one character doesn't have some type of leather or buckle on them then something's wrong. The only character I see without any leather or buckles, in the show is Jounouchi. I really do love Kaiba's boots though. The pair from Battle City with the straps sticking out at the sides, I love those and all his trench coats. Wah so cool! If ever I had to cosplay, I would so be him. Ah but I'm a girl so you'd have to over look the boobs. But I do have the scowl down pretty good.

And lastly since you all would want to kill me by now for the long ass author's notes. But yes, I truly wanted to portray Jounouchi's mother like a total bitch. I know in the Kids WB version of Yu-gi-oh, they don't show much about their parents. That's another question I want to ask. Where the hell are their parents? You just let your kids run around fighting all sorts of madness? What kind of parents are they? Anyway but from what I saw of her, she doesn't seem like she really cares about Jounouchi that much. I well, I just wanted to back up Jou's father for a change since I highly doubt that he's an abusive drunk and even if he is I won't portray him that way. I wonder who it is started this whole thing with Jounouchi's father being a drunk because there are no websites that say anything much about him.

Now I'll like to thank all my wonderful reviewers. Fifteen in all at Fan-fiction-net and two from Media-miner-org. Thanks so much. You Yu-gi-oh readers really review a lot. I just love you all. I promise the author's notes won't be so long next chapter okay!

**REVIEW THANKS**

**Misura – **I can't believe you actually reviewed one of my stories! Thanks for all the great compliments. Now that I know you will be reading I will certainly try my best!

**Santurian3** – Glad you liked it! I'll try to update faster.

**Jenniyah** – What an odd review. (Scratches head) You didn't say if you liked it or not, Jou writes romance novels using his heartache to fuel his writing. I hope you liked this chapter.

**YaoiYaoiYeah** – Yeah my girl has reviewed my story. I must say you are very loyal! I love you! Yes I just happen to be a Seto/Jou freak too! Yay! Looking forward to more reviews from you!

**Anaraz** – Super glad you liked the chapter! Hope you liked this one too.

**Yukiki-Angel** – Thanks for your review. Gald that someone else out there agrees with me on the whole abusive father thing.

**Bookwormloverjen** – Glad you liked it!

**Maurelle** – Thanks so much for your review. I tried my very best to keep them all in character. I hate it how the anime makes Jou seem like he's so dumb when he's not.

**Ryuueik**i – Thanks for your review! Glad you thought it was awesome.

**Jasmemini** – Happy that you liked the story so far. Keep reviewing

**CrossHunt-s** – I had this idea in my head for a while but it was a little different. Gravitation made it what it is now. Thanks for your review.

**Sapira's Ember** – Cool name btw. Glad you liked it. I really don't like to write Kaiba ooc but of course he will have his moments. Thanks for your review.

**AndyJune** – Yay! Glad you liked it so much and thought it was cute. Please keep reviewing. Thanks for the review.

**Maggiemay** – Thanks for the compliment! Glad that you liked it!

**AOTS** – You have one of the coolest names ever! Assasin of the Shadows, how cool! Yes let's join forces and hate Mai together (evil laugh) Thanks for you wonderful compliments Arigato for your review.

**AoiFurin** – Glad you liked it. Thanks for telling me I kept them in character. I was most worried about that. Arigato for your review.

**HellsEternalFlame** – Yes isn't he just damn sexy? Gosh I wish he was real! Anyway I better stop before I freak you out. Glad you liked it and thanks for the compliment


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for perhaps Koike. I do not plan on making any profit from the fictional piece of work. Please don't sue me.

A/N: I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but the name of this story comes from the band's 'Keane' album, 'Hopes and Fears'. You can say that their wonderful emotion-filled songs inspired this story.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"00" Change of Scene/Time Lapse

Chapter 3

"Moshi moshi! Shizuka speaking!" Shizuka said brightly.

"Shizuka-hime! Ah I'm glad I can get a hold of you." Jounouchi said as he pushed down some more on the gas pedal. He moved the phone away from his ear when he heard loud screams.

"Sorry about that nii-sama! My friends say hello and that they love you. So what did you call for? You're lucky I'm on lunch break."

"Ah sorry about that Shizu-chan but I forgot to mention we have dinner at tou-san's tonight. He has something to discuss with you." He overtook a green Honda Civic that was driving way too slow. "I'll be coming to pick you…HEY WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU JACKASS? DID YOU BUY YOUR LICENSE OR WHAT?" Jounouchi shouted at someone who drove really close to his car.

"Umm nii-sama? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Shizu-chan. Some asshole just drove dangerously close to my car. YEAH FUCK YOU TOO, YOU DIRTY MOTHER F…"

"NII-SAMA!" Shizuka shouted into her cell-phone. Her friends all looked at her and sweat dropped.

"Ah sorry about that sister but they really are annoying me. Yes what was I saying?"

"I kind of forgot too!"

"Ah yes I remember! I'll be coming to pick you up from school, want to beat the traffic and all." He pushed down on the gas pedal some more in order to make the green light before it changed. He made it in time, leaving a trail of dust behind him. He chuckled as he looked into the mirror. "YEAH EAT MY DUST YOU BAKAYAROU!" He burst out laughing and Shizuka along with her friends shook their heads. "Yes now my beloved little sister, what time does your school end today?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. School is ending at one o'clock today because they are having a staff meeting."

"Good. I'll be there at one waiting for you. Do try to keep your friends away from my car." He heard her chuckle and he smiled.

"I doubt they'd be interested in the car when you're there in the flesh right before their eyes. Ah well lunch is almost over nii-chan. I'll see you in a half hour. Bye nii-chan!"

He pulled away the phone from his ear once again when he heard loud squeals. "Yeah bye Shizuka-chan!" he shouted over the squeals. He flipped his phone shut and sighed. It was going to be another traumatizing experience when he got to Shizuka's school.

HALF HOUR LATER…

The first set of students to burst through the school gates was met with a very dreamy sight. Jounouchi Katsuya dressed in a beige turtleneck sweater, a pair of khaki pants that were on the tight side, a brown leather jacket and some funky looking leather boots. He leaned casually against the side of his car, sunglasses covering his amber orbs and wind blowing his blond hair about in a way that made him look magical. Everyone stared.

Then suddenly, lots of squeals were heard coming from the horde of teenagers standing staring at him. In a blur of blue, there were at least fifty girls surrounding him screaming and shouting his name. Cameras and books appeared out of tin air. The boys simply stared at his car though some looked at him secretly.

Seeing the crowd just outside the school gates, Shizuka practically flew down the front stairs and then she burst through the hordes of screaming fan-girls. She launched herself into Jounouchi's awaiting arms and held on tightly. The crowd grew quiet as they watched the siblings embrace.

"I'm so happy to see you big brother!" she cried excitedly as she looked up at his smiling face.

"Same here Shizuka-hime. You've gotten taller since the last time I've seen you." He patted her head softly to emphasize his point. The crowd of girls all went 'awww!' at the same time. Suddenly two girls rushed forward, standing behind Shizuka grinning brightly at him. They poked her in her back rather hard and the auburn haired teenager turned and glared at them before spinning back around to her beloved older brother with a smile.

"Nii-sama, these are my two best friends. Naoko and Kisa." She gestured to the two grinning ninnies behind her and they smiled sweetly at Jounouchi, fluttering their eyelashes like crazy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naoko and Kisa. Arigato for taking care of my sister." He flashed them a smile and they looked ready to melt into a puddle of goo. "Now Shizu-chan, we must be leaving soon." He whispered to Shizuka who only nodded her head.

"But Jounouchi-sama! Please you must at least take some pictures with us!" A random fan-girl shouted from the crowd.

"Yes and please sign some autographs for your loyal fans." Another fan-girl cried. Soon the whole horde of sweetly smelling girls was screaming for him to do something. Jounouchi really wanted to get out of there but they all started to use the puppy eyes and he knew that he was defeated. He could barely stand up to Yugi's and Shizuka's on their own, but a whole group of teenage girls? There was no way for him to not give in. He sighed as he nodded his head at them. They all squealed in delight.

"But you all have to get in line." He said as he saw them rushing forward, looking ready to knock down anything or anyone to get what they wanted.

SOME MINUTES LATER…

Jounouchi forced a smile onto his face for the last girl who wanted a picture with him. His facial muscles were aching from smiling so much. 'I can see why Kaiba scowls all the time.' He thought to himself as he put his arm around the girl's shoulders. Shizuka smiled brightly as she took the picture. She had become the official photographer for the fan-girls.

"Thanks Jounouchi-sama! I can't wait for your next book!" She said as she was pulled away by her scowling brother. The poor boy had to wait a whole half hour for his sister.

"Thanks so much for all your support! I hope that you will all support my next book which is coming out in two weeks." Jounouchi said tiredly. "Ja ne!" He said as he got into the car. Shizuka waved goodbye to her friends and then hopped into the car as well, smiling brightly. She put her bag in the back seat and then buckled up. They waved one last time at the crowd of screaming girls and then he sped off.

"That was really nice of you big brother!"

"Remind me never to park in front the school again when next I come pick you up." He sighed as Shizuka laughed.

"It's your fault really. Why didn't you just stay in the car and keep the windows up? No one would have known you were here." She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and smiled. "You're so silly sometimes big brother."

"Here I am, thinking I was brilliant and you tell me I'm silly. I'm hurt Shizu-chan." He said in a fake sad voice. "Now young lady, I do not at all like the length of your skirt one bit."

"But nii-sama! This is the style! Besides my skirt isn't as short as the other girls' own."

"I'm just teasing you. But really they should make sure that the skirts aren't too short. I saw some today that would make Anzu blush." He smiled as she chuckled. "This is why the boys always do worst than the girls, because their showing off their legs and then the boys can't concentrate."

"That's not true! Boys are just naturally dumber than girls." She argued playfully. She knew who he was going to bring up next and she smiled.

"That is so not true! Name one girl that is smarter than Kaiba Seto!" He realized that he just did two strange things. One being that he said 'so not true' and the other being that he called Kaiba Seto a genius who no one could outsmart. What was wrong with him?

'I knew it! He always brings up Kaiba in our arguments. Why doesn't he just tell him how he feels?' She thought to herself. Realizing that she didn't reply as yet she thought quickly of one girl who she knew was smart. "Rebecca is so much smarter than Kaiba and she's five years younger than he is!"

"That brat? Feh! She's smart but not as smart as Set…um Kaiba!"

"You're in love with him aren't you? Just admit it big brother! You love Kaiba Seto!" She teased him playfully. She didn't expect him to go all quiet and turn crimson. "Oh my gosh big brother! You really do love him?"

"I…it's just that I think he will be the only person to understand me. I like him a lot but I'm not sure if I love him as yet. He's still a major jerk!" he argued.

"So if you like him why don't you tell him you have feelings for him? Are you afraid?" She was happy that her brother finally felt that way about someone again.

"He…doesn't like me at all Shizuka." 'I'm not good enough for him. I'm not good enough for anyone as a matter of fact.' "I'd only be making a fool of myself if I go up to him and tell him that I have feelings for him." 'No one can love me. Not Mai, not Ryou, not Kaiba. I am worth no one's love.' He thought to himself bitterly.

"Why don't you think that he wouldn't like you? You're handsome, funny, smart and caring. Anyone would want that in a partner." She knew that her brother, though he pretended to be strong, was rather insecure. He always thought that no one could like him; no one could have feelings for him. There were many people that loved him but he just didn't know it. She knew for a fact that Mai loved him. She probably still did. She had been so confused when Jounouchi had told her that they broke up. Mai had told her once that she would love Jounouchi forever because he never gave up on her, he had always believed in her. She had told her that he was like the sun, shining brightly and giving hope to everyone who was trapped in the darkness like herself. She was still baffled about why Mai chose Varon if she loved her brother so much.

"You say that because you are my sister, so you with your wonderful and pure heart will somehow magically see these non-existent qualities. Everyone else will not because they are not there for them to see."

The ride to where Shizuka lived was quiet. Shizuka felt like crying. She didn't know why her beloved brother thought that way. She always showed him love, their father showed him love and his friends did. Why did he think he was so unloved, why did he think that no one could possibly love him? To her, he was the most wonderful person in the world. And as they walked up the stairs to the house, she realized why. It was their mother's fault.

"I have my things packed already; I'll just go in quickly and get my stuff." She didn't want him to see their mother if it would only worsen his view of himself.

"I have some things to discuss with Kawai-san actually so take your time." He watched as Shizuka nodded her head stiffly and unlocked the door. He looked around the place and frowned. He didn't live like this when he was in high school. There were no fancy curtains, no vases with flowers. The sofa wasn't looking like if it was just bought. No, back then the sofa could barely stand on its own. The curtains were plain pieces of cloth that had gotten so worn down that you swore it was chiffon when it really was cotton. Their apartment back then was just bare, only the necessities and even those looked like if they would crumble if a feather dropped on it.

"Ah Shizuka I see your back home already." Kawai-san as Jounouchi referred to her, smile dropped when she saw Jounouchi standing next to Shizuka.

"Okaa-san, big brother came to pick me up from school today. Remember I'm spending the weekend at his place?" She looked back and forth between them and she knew that something was going to go down. "I'll go get my things." She said as she hurried off to her room.

"Lovely house you've got here. It looks different from the last time I saw it." Jounouchi stared at her in her eyes. He did not have that kind of fear of his mother like he did of his father. He respected his father. He could not respect her.

"I redecorated the place. It needed a little something to make it look lively and I couldn't have Shizuka's friends coming over to a messy house." She explained as she straightened out a picture that hung on the wall.

"I see. So how is your job going? Did you take the day off?" he asked. He smirked when she spun around and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You know damn well that I am out of work at the moment!"

"Have you even started looking for other jobs as yet?" He wanted nothing more than to go and shake her roughly. Four years ago if his father got laid off, as soon as he got home he was looking through the papers for possible jobs. Not her. Four months at home and she still hadn't tried. He only grew angrier. She was simply worthless.

"None of those jobs pay enough money." She said as she walked off to the kitchen. Shizuka chose the moment to appear from her room with her bags.

"I'm ready nii-sama!" She said brightly and her mother frowned. She never liked the fact that Shizuka called him nii-sama. She didn't understand why she would give him so much respect when it was she who took care of her. She treated him like some kind of lord when he did nothing for her.

"Shizuka, I hope you will not go over in that house and play the fool. Your grades have been dropping and I will not accept them again this term."

"Hai okaa-san!" Shizuka said with her head down. Jounouchi growled.

"Shizu-chan you go down and wait for me in the car. I'll bring down your bags for you okay?" Jounouchi said as he looked over at Shizuka.

"Yes do go down and wait in the car for him Shizuka. Jounouchi-san will be right down." Shizuka looked at Jounouchi worriedly and then she left. "What is it that you have come for now Jounouchi-san?"

"What have I come for now? You make it sound like I come here asking for things." He chuckled darkly. "Trust me; you have nothing that I want Kawai-san." He said bitterly. "But you do have something that belongs to me that I want back." He stuck his hand out. "Where is it?"

"Where is what? I have no idea what you are talking about child."

"Don't play dumb now, I want it back!" He said calmly. He didn't want to lose his cool but from the looks of things, it would soon be a shouting match. When she didn't move he snapped. "Where is the fucking credit card woman?" He advanced forward until he was a few inches from her. She looked frightened. "I said where is the bloody credit card? Are you deaf? Where is it?" He shouted. "Fine you don't want to give it to me; I'll find it by myself then." He flung her arm off roughly. He looked around the room, spotting her handbag. He marched over to it and stared at it for a while. "Gucci? You bought a bloody Gucci handbag? You don't have any money to put in it but you have a Gucci handbag. You need help woman." He dumped its contents on the ground. He didn't find the credit card.

He stormed into her bedroom and she followed after him. "You can't just walk through my house and ransack everything!" He didn't hear her. He was too busy looking through her room. He opened the closet and he felt his blood boil.

"Tou-san and I struggled for years. We never had enough food, we barely had any clothes and we both were working two jobs. The toilet used to leak, the radiator was broken and half the time the electricity was cut. We were so poor that we couldn't even buy rice at times. There were times when we'd get so sick from living in such poor conditions that we had to stay home. The school sent me to counselors because they thought I was suffering from an eating disorder." He stared at the closet filled with designer handbags and shoes. But what really got him angry was the pure silk kimono that was hanging in the middle. "Here you are, out of a job but living the high life. You sit down on your ass and do nothing, yet you have a pure silk kimono that probably cost twenty thousand yen." He chuckled sadly. "This is what you always wanted wasn't it? To live in a fancy house, wear fancy clothes and buy fancy things. Why don't you get over the fact that you're not daddy's little girl anymore! This is not like your childhood when you got everything you wanted!"

"It is because of you that I no longer can live that way. You ruined me!"

"Maybe you should have kept your legs closed then." She moved to slap him but he caught her hand.

"You can't take the truth? For years you have blamed tou-san and I for everything like none of this was your fault! And now after what you've put me through, after you gave me nothing at all, you spend my hard earned money like it is your own? I'm sorry but you've gotten it far too easy. I want you to feel what I went through, what tou-san went through because of you. I know that I am an abomination but you know what they say right? The apples don't fall too far from the tree." He released her wrist and moved forward and grabbed a red handbag and shoved it in her face.

"This is mine! All this is mine! My money bought you these things, things that you do not deserve. You told me that you would use that card for Shizuka yet she has no new clothes while you have everything." He grabbed more handbags out of the closet and flung them about the room. He grabbed her shoes and clothes and flung them on the ground. "Nothing! You deserve nothing!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He pulled the kimono out of the closet and was about to fling it to the ground when he realized something. "I want you to return this kimono and if you do not bring me my money by Sunday, I will call the police for you and let them lock you up because you have stolen from me, Shizuka and tou-san!" He walked off, stopping to pick up the credit card that was jutting out of one of the handbags. He picked it up and chuckled darkly. "Let me see how you will survive without this. Let me see you buy those Gucci bags now." He looked at her broken expression and smiled evilly at her. He stormed out of the room and he picked up Shizuka's bags.

"What about Shizuka? She lives here with me! You'll let your sister suffer like this? You truly are a monster! Just like that man."

"No you are the monster, not tou-san. Don't you worry about Shizuka; I will make sure that she does not suffer like you will be. And if you think that you will suck money out of her, I'll have you locked away." He paused in the doorway. "All I wanted from you was your love, nothing else but you couldn't even give me that. Not even just a little bit. But I guess that I am not even worth your love, I am not worth anyone's love." With that said he left, walking down slowly to his car. He did not look back.

"Are you alright nii-sama? I could hear you shouting from down here." Shizuka asked worriedly as he got in the car. He turned to her with a smile.

"I'm still a little angry but I feel a whole lot better getting that off my chest." He started the car and then sped off. "Shizuka, I want you to come live with me after you've graduated high school."

"Nii-sama? I don't understand?" She looked at him confused.

"Well you don't have to_ live_, live with me but I want you away from her. Move to the city and follow your dreams of becoming a photographer."

"Yes that would be nice big brother. I want to make you and tou-san proud." She looked at him and smiled. The smile turned to a frown. "I don't think I can ever forgive her for what she has done to you and to tou-san."

"Now I don't want you hating her, she is your mother." He said as he pushed down on the gas pedal some more. He was careful not to drive too fast when he was in a bad mood like this.

'Yes but she made you believe that you are not worth anyone's love. She made you think you are a monster. I can't forgive her for breaking you in half like that.' "I don't hate her, I can never hate her. I know you don't hate her either."

"I don't think I can hate someone even if they have put me through hell. She is my mother and even though she doesn't acknowledge me as her child, I can't help but still love her." 'No matter how hard I try to, I just can't hate her.' He thought to himself. It was the same way he felt about Mai. Though she had further broken his heart, he still could not hate her. "She said something about your grades dropping? Is that true?"

"Well my grades did go down but only like two percent. I'm still at the top of the class in most my subjects." She said cheerfully.

"Good. I guess she did that to embarrass you and to make it seem that I cannot take care of my beloved sister." He smiled when she laughed. She always had a nice laugh.

"So what is this whole dinner about?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"You're hopeless sometimes big brother. The dinner with tou-san?"

"Yes, yes. Well you'll just have to see for yourself. All I'll say is that I'm really happy for him." He smiled when she pouted at him.

The rest of the ride was spent saying no over and over. Shizuka asked every possible question except the right one. She was still asking him questions as they stood in the elevator to his apartment.

"Did he get a promotion? Did he win the lottery?"

"Shizuka you only have three more hours to go until you find out. Please do try and keep calm." The door opened and they stepped out, Jounouchi lugging Shizuka's bags which felt like a ton. He opened the door for her and watched as she ran inside and spun around with her arms out like a hippie. All she needed now was a funky head band, a tie-dyed dress with a peace sign on it and some pot. He chuckled as she ran about the place looking at everything excitedly.

"Nii-sama, I just love it here. I can stay here forever." She said as she looked in the fridge. She closed the fridge and then ran off to the guest room. Jounouchi trailed after her smiling. He barely had time to put her bags down before he was glomped. "Thanks nii-sama." She said as she continued to hug him tightly.

"No sweat Shizu-chan. Now I think you should unpack your things. Remember wear something nice tonight." He said as he pulled away from the auburn haired girl. She nodded her head at him excitedly and he laughed. "Tou-san will be so happy to see you. His little girl all grown up."

"I can't wait to see him too. It feels like ages since I last saw him." She said as she went about unpacking her bags. Jounouchi didn't know why she packed so much stuff when she was only staying for three days. Girls.

He left her behind to go and lay down in his room. That little argument with his mother left him feeling tired. He spent so much energy just trying to stay calm but it didn't work. Then there was the whole, flinging her things about the room, thing. He sighed as he closed his eyes. He needed some rest.

"00"

"What the fuck do you want?" Kaiba asked as he stared at the raven haired pretty boy standing in front of his desk

"Is that the way to treat your ex Kaiba-chan?" Koike asked as he moved forward, swinging his hips. "And I thought we were still friends." He leaned down on Kaiba's desk and moved closer so that his face was a few scant inches from Kaiba's

"Shouldn't you be on a street corner selling your body?" Kaiba asked as he tried to return to his work. Koike simply closed his laptop shut with a click. He glared up at him.

"Now I just wanted to see how you were doing. You're so cold Kaiba-chan. A few weeks ago you were much sweeter to me." He moved his face closer so that his lips were right above Kaiba's lips. "I know you still want me." He brushed his lips against Kaiba's softly and then pulled away, smiling wickedly. "Why did you even break it off when you clearly want us to be together?"

Kaiba grabbed his collar roughly. "Listen here you slut. I told you to stay the hell away from me. Try anything like that again and I'll kill you." He smiled sadistically as he saw Koike's face turn red from him squeezing his collar. "You're nothing to me and you never were. Why don't you go back to your idiotic family and act like the slut you are." He released Koike's collar and shoved him away from his face.

"I can sue you Kaiba. You should watch it. It wouldn't do you well to mess with a Mitsubishi." Koike said as he straightened out his collar. Chocolate eyes stared at Kaiba in anger.

"I'll simply crush you like the pathetic bug you are. Now if you would please leave, I have some important work to do."

"I'll leave but this isn't over. You'll come crawling back to me. You seem to forget, no one wants to be with a bastard, but I'll give you another chance." He blew a kiss at Kaiba who simply glared at him. He turned with a smile and made his way over to the door.

"Koike?" Kaiba called as the raven haired boy reached the doors.

"Yes Kaiba-chan?" He turned around with a pretty smile upon his pretty face.

"I always liked Honda's better." He smiled on the inside when Koike scowled at him and turned in a huff, pushing the doors open and then slamming them shut. He sighed to himself as he leant into his leather chair. He didn't know why he had even gone out with the fool. He had rich boy slut written all over him. But that night they met, he had been… depressed if you could call it that. The stocks had been down because he had been outed by a tabloid magazine. They had somehow gotten photos of a time he had fooled around with a business partner's son. The stocks had never been so low. He had felt so weak. He went to a local gay bar called 'The Other Side' and attempted to drown his sorrows in some alcohol and besides, he didn't have to hide his real sexuality anymore. Everyone all over the world knew that he was gay. It seemed that no one recognized him without his trade mark trench coat and all black attire. He had found the club surprisingly…nice. Everyone was just dancing and having a good time. Free to truly enjoy themselves without being persecuted. He remembered the moment when Koike had approached him. He remembered it well.

FLASHBACK

"I've certainly never seen you here before." A sultry voice said from beside him. Kaiba merely looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "The silent type I see. I like that in a man." He had been sitting at a table, drinking some Johnny Walker black, just taking in everything around him. No one had approached him all night in fear they would be murdered for even stepping near to him. This individual however seemed not to be intimidated easily. The person moved his body closer to his, an attempt to get his attention. A hand found his thigh and he squelched the feeling of wanting to fling the hand off. He had never experienced anything like this before.

"Now why don't you tell me your name stranger? I'd just love to get to know you better." The sultry voice said into his ear. He turned his head and was surprised to see chocolate orbs staring back at him. For a moment he thought that maybe it was Jounouchi but he knew the mutt's voice pretty well and Jounouchi's eyes were almost amber in color. It was not blond hair framing that pretty face, it was raven hair. This person looked like some strange mixture of Jounouchi, Otogi and Ryou. He had Ryou's eyes, Otogi's hair and Jounouchi's pretty face. "Though you don't have to tell me anything _Seto Kaiba._" Kaiba's eyes widened slightly and then went back to normal. He smiled.

"Very observant I see." He said as he leaned closer to this strange man's face. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like he was being sucked in by this person. "And what should I call you?" He asked uncertainly. His voice however betrayed his real emotions. It was his usual calm deep voice.

The stranger leaned in some more and whispered in his ear huskily. "You can call me Koike." Soft lips brushed against his ear making him shiver. What was it about this Koike that was driving him wild? Half of the blame was on the alcohol, the other half? He hadn't gotten some in two years. He could feel the blood rushing to his groin in response to Koike's actions. He pushed him back gently, wanting to regain some control over his body. "What's the matter Kaiba-chan?"

Kaiba simply stared at his lips. Lips so tempting, he wanted to taste those lips. He just wanted to know what it was like just to act on impulse. He had never done it before. He was a genius after all and geniuses always think about things before they make any action. He leaned in close, bringing his slightly trembling hand to Koike's chin, rubbing his thumb against the smooth skin. How old was Koike anyway? He looked young, like seventeen or eighteen. What the hell did he care anyway? This was just going to be a little fling, a one night stand maybe. He didn't care if some tabloid found out about this too, things couldn't get any worse. He leaned in some more and brushed his lips against Koike's fuller ones. He was right; he did taste good, faintly of strawberries and some kind of alcohol. Then the strangest thing happened. An image of Jounouchi flashed across his mind. He looked…sad like if someone had broken his heart. Amber orbs wide in disbelief. His eyebrows were wrinkled together, the way they look when you're about to cry. He pulled away from Koike's mouth, instead kissing the skin of his neck. It didn't help any. The image was still there only this time, tears were leaking from eyes that were now almost chocolate in color. He noticed something in his hands, a book, but he could not see the cover. He looked on bewildered as Jounouchi spun around on his heel, hand covering his mouth in an attempt to stifle a sob. He walked quickly through dark doors, his golden hair bouncing as he walked away. Why was Jounouchi crying, what had him so heart broken?

"Mmm…Kaiba-chan, why don't we take this someplace else?" Koike said bringing Kaiba back to reality. He stared at Koike blankly and then nodded his head. He stood up, pulling Koike with him too. The boy immediately attached himself to his side. His mind was screaming at him not to do it. He could have an STD, he could be part of a plan to kill him, or he could be someone trying to blackmail him into giving him money. But he ignored what his mind was telling him. He wanted this, his body wanted it. He had ignored his body's needs for long enough. He wrapped an arm around a slender waist and then led the young man out of the club and into his awaiting limo.

END FLASHBACK

Kaiba should have listened to his brilliant mind that hadn't failed him before. Koike might have been a good lay, but that was all he was. No sort of substance at all. Though he referred to Jounouchi as being a dumb mutt, the blond was far from stupid. Kaiba found him quite intriguing. Everything he did intrigued him back in High School. Jounouchi was just interesting. Koike was a whole other story. He was so…boring, so predictable. You could never predict what Jounouchi Katsuya was going to do next. He remembered being extremely shocked when Mokuba had told him that Jounouchi was becoming a writer. He had been even more shocked when Jounouchi's book was the number one best selling book of the year. He could not deny that he wanted to read it so badly and Mokuba, who was equally hard to impress, spoke for the past year and half about Jounouchi's book and its magnificence.

He looked up at the door when it opened. He expected to see Koike standing there grinning like a ninny but instead he saw an angry and beet red Mokuba.

"What was that…that slut doing here?" Mokuba asked loudly. To say he disliked Koike was an understatement. He loathed him with every fiber of his body. Kaiba never really understood why Mokuba hated Koike like that. He was the only person he saw ever get under his little brother's skin, the only person Mokuba ever called bad things.

"I don't know. Stupid slut can't seem to understand that I want nothing to do with him." Kaiba said calmly as he looked Mokuba over. "I wonder if Professor Hawkins knows you're going at it with his grand daughter." He grinned when Mokuba turned crimson.

"We were only kissing, nothing else." Mokuba said as he sat down on a chair. His jacket was undone showing off the black sleeveless tee-shirt he was sporting under his uniform. His hair looked like if he had been walking through a tornado, wild. "She's leaving to go back to America next week." He said as he looked down at his feet forlornly. He looked up at Kaiba with sad eyes. "I think that we would likely call it quits."

Kaiba didn't really know what to do. He never had to comfort Mokuba after a breakup before. His brother was usually very happy after a breakup because most of the girls just used him for his money. Rebecca was different. She had stuck by him for two years. Though she was bratty, she was darn brilliant. Kaiba had actually kind of liked her, kind of. He of course thought that there was no one worthy enough for his brother, but she had come pretty close.

"I…know this is bad of me, but I don't want a long distance relationship with her either. I feel like a monster for thinking that way." He confessed as he stared at a point right above his brother's head. He never really could look at Kaiba in the eye when he was sad. He would always feel so weak when he did.

"You're not a monster Mokuba. You can't help the way your heart feels." He rubbed the edge of his nose nervously. He was never going to be comfortable with matters of love. Yugi would have been perfect for this. Always preaching about the heart of the cards, he would have been perfect for this little talk. "Do you love her Mokuba?"

Mokuba turned away. "I really thought I did…b-but I think that I just really like her, not love. I think she feels the same way as well." He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I still don't regret these past two years though. I had so much fun with her."

"Yeah lots of fun with her. Things that I wish you wouldn't be doing." Kaiba said as he got up from his chair. He walked over to Mokuba and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; there is someone else out there for you. I'm sure you will find that someone soon." He ruffled Mokuba's hair affectionately and smiled when his brother scowled at him. The scowl suddenly turned into a smile.

"I heard from someone that Jounouchi's book is coming out in two weeks. Don't you think we should go to the signing?" Mokuba asked as he looked up at his brother.

"Why would I want to go to the mutt's book signing?" He wondered where Mokuba got all this information on Jounouchi from.

"Well so you can ogle him of course. I'm really surprised that he never realized that you liked him. You were always staring at him." He smirked up at Kaiba, who was scowling down at him.

"I don't like the mutt Mokuba. I don't know why you think I do."

"I _know_ you do because I've caught you staring at his picture in his book all the time." He smiled triumphantly when Kaiba's cheeks tinged a light pink, almost invisible to the untrained eye.

'It's not my fault they put that wonderful picture in his book' Kaiba thought to himself as he thought about the picture. He had never seen Jounouchi's eyes look so pretty in his entire life. They had been sparkling brightly like a star. Then there was that tiny smile he had on his face and his hand propped up his chin. He looked absolutely breathtaking. He really didn't know why they had put a picture in the back of the book but he was ever grateful.

"You have Shizuka to thank for that great picture." Mokuba smiled as he got up and walked over to the window. "She was the one who took that picture. I hear she's quite the photographer."

'His sister took that picture? I guess being artistic runs in the family.' He walked over to the window and stood beside Mokuba.

"I mean it made me think about wanting to kiss Jounouchi and I'm straight!" Mokuba giggled at his brother's weird expression. "If ever I had to go gay, I would definitely try and seduce Jounouchi. I can see why you like him so much." He knew he was making Kaiba uncomfortable and he was enjoying it. "Don't worry big brother, I'll stay straight unless all the women in the world run out."

Kaiba only shook his head.

"00"

"Shizuka why didn't you wake me up?" Jounouchi said as he turned a corner rather quickly. Shizuka gulped and held onto her seat belt. They were half hour late to dinner at their father's.

"I'm sorry nii-sama but you looked tired and I forgot what time you said we were going over."

"It's alright but tou-san would be upset. This dinner is very important to him." He honked his car horn rather loudly at someone who was taking their time to drive off from the now green light. He sped off when they finally drove off. He was overtaking cars like crazy. Suddenly a bike drove out in front of him and he pressed down hard on his brakes. "What the hell is…" His eyed widened when he took a good look at the bike. That was Mai's bike.

"Nii-sama? What's wrong?" Shizuka asked as she looked at her brother. She was jerked backwards as Jounouchi stepped on the gas. 'What's wrong with him? He's driving like he's seen a ghost.'

'I've got to get away before anyone sees me.' He thought to himself as he overtook another car. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw that the bike was following him. 'Shit! I can't let her see me!' He sped up some more, totally forgetting his sister was in the car.

"Nii-sama, stop driving so fast! You'll get us killed." She exclaimed as she held onto her seat. At this rate Jounouchi was going to get a ticket.

Jounouchi barely heard his sister's warning. He was trying to get away as fast as he could. He met up some traffic and he sighed in disappointment. She was going to see him. He heard the bike pull up beside pull up Shizuka's window and he cringed. He looked about desperately for an opening but none came. 'Come on lights, turn to green now!' He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard someone tap on the window on Shizuka's side. "Don't roll down that glass, it could be someone who's trying to rob us." He said as he looked at Shizuka with wide eyes. She looked at him confusedly but turned to look at the person on the bike anyway. She broke out into a smile.

"Look its Mai!" She said brightly. She rolled down the window and Jounouchi sighed in defeat. He continued to look at the road in hopes that Mai maybe had not noticed him. "Hi Mai!"

"Shizuka is that you?" Mai asked as she looked down at Shizuka with a smile. She had followed the car because she was sure it belonged to Jounouchi. She remembered seeing it the other day when she was out with Varon. "I'm so happy to see you. It's been far too long!" She tried to look across at the driver of the car but Shizuka blocked her view.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" Shizuka said happily. She totally forgot about her beloved brother sitting across from her.

"I'm great! So what are you doing across on this side of Tokyo?"

"Well I'm going to visit tou-san with nii-sa…" She was cut off as Jounouchi swerved into the next lane as the car there had just driven off. "Why did you do that? I was talking to Mai!" Jounouchi did not answer her.

Mai drove on her bike, violet eyes looking sad. "You still hate me after all this time Jounouchi?" she asked as she continued to drive, the wind blowing about the blonde hair that was sticking out from underneath her helmet.

"00"

"Katsuya I'm so glad that you could make it. I was worried that you would be stuck in traffic." Seiji said as he ushered them inside. He immediately pulled Shizuka into a hug. "I missed you so much! Look at my little girl all grown up and looking as beautiful as ever."

"I missed you too tou-san!" Her hazel eyes focused on a brunette woman with green eyes standing off to the side. She watched as Jounouchi walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Ah Midori-san, looking stunning as usual!" Jounouchi said as he smiled at the woman who finally made his father so happy.

"Oh stop trying to make me blush Jounouchi!" She said as she swatted him playfully on the arm.

"You're making me think about dating women again Midori-san. I'll just have to steal you away from tou-san!" He teased her playfully.

"Now now, none of that talk!" Seiji said with a smile. He looked down at Shizuka who was looking at Midori strangely. "Shizuka you remember Midori right?"

She looked at her father puzzled for a moment and then she broke out into a grin. "Ah yes! Midori-san, it's so nice to see you again!" She said as she walked over to Midori. She bowed politely and Midori did the same.

"Now let's go eat something! I'm starving!" Seiji and Jounouchi said at the same time. Shizuka and Midori laughed.

They sat about the table quietly as Midori spooned out their food for them. "Midori went through all the trouble of cooking tonight. She said she wanted you to be alive by the end of dinner." Seiji said as he looked at Midori happily. She smiled back at him.

"Tou-san you're cooking isn't that bad is it?" Shizuka asked as she looked at her father. She couldn't remember her father's cooking at all. She had been so young back then.

"My cooking is superb! Just ask Katsuya."

"It's horrible! I don't know where I got my cooking skills from." Jounouchi said as he grinned wickedly at his father.

"Don't listen to a thing he says Shizuka. I'm a great cook!" He tried to steal a piece of beef but Midori promptly hit his hand with some chopsticks. "What was that for?" He asked childishly.

"No stealing!" Midori said sternly. Jounouchi laughed at their display. They were acting like teenagers. Shizuka stayed quiet. Realization finally came to her.

"You two are getting married aren't you?" She asked with a tinge of bitterness in her voice. Everyone stopped and stared at her. Her father looked at her worriedly.

"Yes, I love Midori. She makes me so happy and…"

"And I love your father. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

She couldn't believe it. After so many years of having no father and now when she finally got him back, he was going to marry someone. Her shoulders slumped as she looked down at her bowl of rice. She jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up at her father, who was looking at her pleadingly.

"Please Shizuka; it would not be the same if I do not have your blessing."

How could she bless their marriage? She had always hoped that maybe her parents could sort things out and then they would be happy again. If she agreed then she was giving up on that dream. "I…cant' believe…"

"How dare you? How dare you stop father from being happy?" Jounouchi said angrily. He knew that she still hung onto the dream of their parents reuniting again. But that was impossible. His parents were like water and oil, they could never mix. The oil would always float atop the water, thus stopping them from merging.

"Katsuya stop being so harsh on your sister!" Seiji admonished.

"No, no I can't." He looked away angrily. You could say it was the first time he was ever really angry at his sister. "She's being selfish! I lived with you all those years. You sacrificed so much for me and I know you were never truly happy. This is the only way for you to be happy and I won't allow anyone to stop you from gaining the happiness you so rightfully deserve."

"Katsuya please!" His father begged

"No! I won't! That woman destroyed you! And she wants you to be with her again! I won't allow that! I will not! You deserve to be happy." He took a deep breath.

Shizuka stared at her brother with wide eyes. It was true what he said. Their father suffered because of their mother and here she was, wanting them to be together. She truly was acting selfish, just because she wanted that dream to come true. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She said as tears trailed down her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Shizuka, its Katsuya who has to apologize." Seiji turned angry chocolate orbs towards Jounouchi. "Apologize to her Katsuya."

"No I'm the one who should be apologizing. He's right to be angry with me. I am acting selfish. Please forgive my foolishness." She looked at her father and then smiled. "I want you to be happy tou-san and if marrying Midori-san is going to do that then I give you my blessing."

"Shizuka do you…" Seiji trailed off, eyes shaking. He smiled when she nodded her head at him, smiling brightly though tears were cascading down her cheeks. He got up from his seat and embraced her awkwardly. "I promise that you will always be my favorite girl in the world Shizuka."

She leaned into his embrace and cried. She was happy for him but sad at the same time. She pulled away and smiled at him as he brushed her tears away. He had always been a loving father but her mother had always hidden her from him after the divorce. She tried to make him out as a monster but she would always know better. Jounouchi was proof that her father was not a monster. If he had been then her beloved brother would have been even more broken than he was now.

"Let's have dinner now." Midori said as he she continued to look at them. They nodded their heads at her and she smiled. Jounouchi was still quiet.

Two hours passed by. Dinner was finished and the wedding was spoken about. Everyone could not hide their excitement, even Jounouchi who was still sore from seeing Mai again. They talked and chatted for an hour straight, so caught up in wedding plans. The more they spoke about it, the more Shizuka grew accustomed to the idea. In the end she had been truly happy for her father. She couldn't help it. His eyes were alight with happiness and joy. She had never seen them that way before and she didn't want to ever not see them that way again. They were perfect that way.

"Nii-sama?" she asked as she approached her brother who was looking out at the night sky on the balcony. He turned around and offered her a small smile.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Shizuka. I got carried away I guess." He looked down at his feet, not being able to look at his sister in the eye.

"It's alright. I needed that. I was acting selfish. I guess okaa-san's rubbing off on me ne?" She smiled when he looked up at her and chuckled. She always found a way to make him smile again. She walked over to him and then hugged him. He ruffled her hair affectionately and she smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier with Mai too. I forgot that you were uncomfortable around her."

"It's alright. You know I can never stay angry at you." He pinched her cheek and she giggled.

"Nii-sama, I want to see you happy. I mean truly happy." She said as she looked up at him with hazel eyes. "Smiling the way you used to when we were little and we went to the beach together."

"But I am happy now Shizuka." He looked down at her with a smile. "If the ones I love are happy then I'm happy too."

'But you do not love yourself so you can never be happy.' She thought as she hugged him tightly. "Let's go home nii-sama."

"Yes let's go home." He said as he pulled away from her. He draped his arms around her shoulder as they walked back inside.

_I'll do anything to see you truly smile again. _

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Ah yes another chapter done. I would say its very angsty. Ah yes but I hope you all liked it. Sorry to end the chapter in such a bad place. I was supposed to write out the reunion party in this chapter but I think if I dedicated a whole chapter to it, it would be so much better. I tried to keep everyone in character. I hope I did. But they barely show Shizuka in the anime so it was hard trying to portray her. She really is too sweet! It's kind of annoying to have someone that sweet. That's the problem I have with the female characters of Yu-gi-oh. They are all annoying, well except for Isis. That's probably because she and I share a birthday and she isn't as weak as the other female characters. But if they aren't too sweet, their constantly preaching friendship or just annoying the hell out of me. I won't even get started with Mai. She makes my blood boil (growling and tearing up random pieces of paper)

Oh and thanks for telling me about Jounouchi's father. I feel like a total ass for saying it was a rumor. That part where ya'll said that Yugi-tachi went to Jounouchi's house to check up on him and his father threw a beer bottle at them, I wished it had hit Anzu right in the head. Sorry bout that but I'm not an Anzu fan either. It's not because I'm a yaoi-fangirl, so I automatically hate the female characters. She's just plain annoying. (Random voice: enough rambling about the female characters already. No one gives a shit!) But their so weak it's disgusting! I like to see strong female characters, like in Rurouni Kenshin. Almost all the females could hold their own in some way or the other. But look at Anzu, all she does is cheer, cheer,cheer and talk about friendship(someone gag her with a spoon already!). Usually if the female characters are strong enough, I will not gravitate towards yaoi stories because I think them good enough for the male characters. That is how I got into yaoi in the first place. I never liked the female characters in Gundam Wing or Yu-gi-oh so I looked towards the yaoi pairings. I've never read a yaoi story for Rurouni Kenshin because I like the female characters that the various men are paired with in the manga/anime.

Last time I promised not to write out such long author's notes but you all read it and no one complained so I'm pretty happy. In my other stories, no one ever seemed to read my author's notes. But please review and tell me what you think. Be nice about it if you have any problems with the story. Personally I thought it was a little dialogue heavy. Oh and I may not update in a while because I'll be updating my other neglected stories. Oh yes i don't mean anything bad by using the name Mitsubishi. I just didn't know of any other name that i could use for a rich family. I mean no harm if any Mitsubishi is reading this okay. I love all Japanese people!

REVIEW THANKS

**LilyBob, YaoiYaoiYeah, BarbedWire23, Yukiko-Angel, Aoifurin, Markyc58, Sugarholic, Kaze Neko Youkai, Kit Kat, Jasmemini, Shadowy Fluffball, Iceditto, Saphira's Ember, Bookwormloverjen, SnakeMistress, AOTS, KitsuneChan8888888, Kitty, Anaraz, FlamesSwordsman.**

To anyone I forgot, I thank you too. You people are so nice and sweet and… I love you!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Koike Mitsubishi, Ozawa-san, Onda Kazuya and Onda Yoshitaka. I do not plan on making any form of profit from this fictional piece of work.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"00" Change of Scene/Time Lapse

Chapter 4

Monday morning had finally rolled around and Jounouchi couldn't be happier. Shizuka had worn him out completely over the weekend. She had dragged him all over town. She had even dragged him to one of those hotels where you rented a room just to karaoke in privacy. Sure it had been a blast but he was tired now. He smiled though when he remembered his mother's defeated look when she handed over the twenty-thousand yen.

He got out of his bed and stretched like a cat. He was really tired and wished that he could stay home but he had to get to work early today because the boss wanted to talk to him. "Ah I wonder what I've done this time." He thought to himself. The last time that his boss, the owner of the publishing company he worked for, had talked to him was about one year ago regarding his book. He had been chewed out about how long he had taken to finish it. After all, they had given him six months to complete it and he had taken twice that to even get it halfway completed. He understood where his employer was coming from. He smiled though as he remembered all the praise he had gotten about the book itself. The man had nearly been in tears, he seemed to love it so much. He loved it even more when he saw how much money it made his company.

"Old timing fool!" he exclaimed as he sauntered across his bedroom over to his bathroom. He opened the door and immediately his teeth began to chatter. He really never understood why his bathroom was always so cold in the mornings. He seemed to forget that he was stark naked.

"If only I had a lover who would embrace me from behind and make me feel all warm and fuzzy again." He said wistfully to himself as he put some toothpaste on his toothbrush. He dipped the bright orange toothbrush under the running water and then brought it back up to his mouth. "Ah Jounouchi! Warm and fuzzy shall you never feel!" He said trying his best to sound like some all knowing sage.

When he was finished scrubbing the living daylights out of his teeth, he stepped into his shower and turned the knob. He sighed to himself as the warm water rushed out of the shower down onto his skin. He really wished that he could share his shower with someone else; feel that someone else wrap his arms around his waist and lay his chin upon his shoulder. Then he'd close his eyes and smile, bringing his hand to curl around this person's head and rest there, toying with the wet hair. To feel that way again about someone, to hold someone again in that manner, he really longed for it. And there was someone in particular he wished it to be. Someone with cold blue eyes and a voice that would always make him shiver. "Kaiba, you don't know what you do to me." He said mournfully as he leaned against the tiled wall of the shower.

"00"

"I'm really sorry Kaiba shachou-sama! I tried my very best to do everythin…"

"Well it's obvious that your best is not good at all! Incompetent! All you workers are incompetent!" Kaiba screamed at the poor shaking young lady in front of him.

"B-but Shachou-sama! I tried very hard to…" She was cut off again by Kaiba's booming voice.

"You tried? You tried? You're making me laugh!" He burst out in his trade mark 'Muwhahahahaha' laughter and then stopped suddenly. "You're fired! Get out of my office and building now!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The petit raven haired woman ran from his office sobbing. "Another fool gone. There is no one in the world competent enough to work for me." He grumbled as he swiveled around in his chair to face the windows.

He didn't even jump when the door to his office creaked. "What do you want Isono?" He asked his fidgeting assistant who was wiping away some sweat from his forehead with his handkerchief.

"Kaiba-san sir, the young lady you just fired, w-was Matsumoto-san's daughter. I don't t-think he'll…"

"… like that very much? Well then that's his problem. It's not my fault that his daughter is not only incompetent but a bimbo as well." Kaiba replied tiredly as he rubbed his temples. It had been a good few days since he last yelled at an employee. "Now if you would like to keep your job Isono, I suggest you get out of my office now."

"Yes Kaiba-san sir!" Isono said as he rushed out of Kaiba's office. Kaiba chuckled to himself. Isono, he'd really never fire him unless he did something really treacherous. He was the most loyal employee he had and would be foolish to fire him for some stupid reason. It was hard to find someone so loyal these days. "Fool!" he said as he chuckled some more.

The door to his office flew open again and this time a grumpy Mokuba stomped in. "What a bitch!" he said loudly as he flopped down on the leather couch some feet away from Kaiba's desk.

"Mokuba haven't I told you a million times not to come barging into my office like that? I could have been seducing a client." Kaiba said as he spun around in his chair to stare at his raven haired-trouble making brother.

"Sorry nii-sama but I'm just in a terrible mood this morning." Mokuba said as he folded his arms across his chest and huffed. Kaiba smiled. His brother rarely ever got this angry.

"I believe you were calling someone a bitch when you came stomping in here?" Kaiba said as he rested his chin in the palms of his hands. He stared at Mokuba with an amused smile on his face.

"It's Rebecca; she's driving me crazy with all this Yuugi-chan talk." He grumbled. "Yuugi-chan is so kind, Yuugi-chan is so sweet! Yuugi-chan, Yuugi-chan!" He said in falsetto.

"It sounds like someone is jealous." Kaiba said as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"I'm not jealous!" he replied hotly. "Why would I be jealous of…of that little short r…" he stopped short of what he truly wanted to say, head hanging in shame from bad mouthing Yuugi. "I know we broke up over the weekend but jeez, she doesn't need to rub it in anymore!"

Kaiba just shook his head at his little brother. He was such a character. He was still talking to Rebecca like if they were the best of friends and they only broke up a day ago. "She did always carry a torch for Mouto."

"Ah let's not talk about that. What I want to talk about is this reunion party that Yuugi-kun's having. He sent us the invitation." Mokuba pulled out the invitation and then flung it over to Kaiba. Kaiba caught it expertly without even looking.

"He's having it at The Akatsuki restaurant?" 'Just great! Now I'm going to see that …' His thoughts were cut off by an enthusiastic Mokuba.

"Yes! I know that Mitsubishi-baka owns the place but hopefully we won't be seeing him there." Mokuba said with a scowl. If only he wasn't constantly in the gossip columns, he would have had a public brawl with Koike a long time ago. "But with that aside, I think we'd have fun! And I think this is the perfect opportunity for you to seduce Jounouchi-sama!" Mokuba said cheerfully.

"Try and seduce small fish eh?" 'I was thinking the same thing. I'll gradually make my intentions of making him mine known to him that night. I'll have to remember to be a bit polite though.' He suddenly let out a dark chuckle; his cheeks tinted a light pink. Yes, he Kaiba Seto only blushed when it concerned Jounouchi Katsuya. The thought of making Jounouchi his made his cheeks turn pink.

"Nii-sama, I bet you're thinking about when you finally make Jounouchi-sama yours right? I can see it on your face!" Mokuba teased. Kaiba was too caught up in thinking about Jounouchi to really hear what his little brother even said or remember he was in the room.

"He's so…" He finished with a sigh. "Every time I think about him I want to…god I wonder what it's like to kiss those lovely lips of his" His eyes widened when he heard a loud chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" he asked; back in his 'I'll kick your ass' mode again.

"Nii-sama, I wish I had recorded that! My gosh! People think you're so cold, if only they would hear you say mushy things like that!" He only laughed harder when his brother pinned a glare on him. "There's no need to be embarrassed nii-sama! Jounouchi is that special someone for you right? It's alright."

'My special someone? I guess he is. I never thought about it that way.' He thought to himself as he adjusted his tie nervously. Mokuba was grinning at him. He hated to be that transparent. He coughed into his hand before he began again. "So the party is this Saturday I see. Luckily I'm free this Saturday so I guess I'll be gracing them with my presence."

"Yes you will. I made sure that Isono-san and Takeshi-san cleared your schedule for Saturday. I wanted to make sure that you didn't miss your opportunity at seducing your favorite proletariat. What better time to do it than when two of his ex's are present too!" Mokuba seemed to really like scandalous stuff.

'Two exes? Who's the other one besides that woman?' He asked himself. Mokuba saw the look on his face and so continued on with a broad grin upon his handsome young face.

"Oh but I don't think Ryou will make too much of a fuss. It's Mai you have to look out for. She's scary at times. Nice rack but still scary."

'Ryou? I didn't know Jounouchi and Ryou dated. When was that and why didn't I know?' Thinking about all this was making Kaiba's head tingle. He wasn't like other normal people whose heads ached when trying to process so much confusing information. His just tingled, the way your mouth tingles after you brush your teeth. Forgetting about his foolish pride for a few moments, he asked Mokuba the question the raven haired youngster was waiting for. "When did Jounouchi and that white haired weirdo date?"

'Ha, knew you couldn't resist nii-sama!' "Oh, they dated a year after Jounouchi and Mai called it quits. They kept the relationship on the down-low. Even Yugi-kun didn't know about it until last year."

'So Ryou dated Jounouchi. I wonder for how long though?' He didn't even have to voice his question, Mokuba knew him so well.

"They only dated for six months. They called it quits after they graduated school, most probably because Ryou went off to London to study. He wants to become a teacher you know, Ryou that is." Mokuba took a deep breath and then continued on. "As for why only last year Yuugi-tachi found out about it, I really don't know. I've heard though that Ryou really liked Jounouchi a lot and when he returns he might even want to try things again." He grinned when his older brother scowled. The last part was totally made up but his beloved older brother didn't need to know that.

'Try again? Try again?' The voice in his head asked sounding very close to hysterical. 'So he thinks he can just waltz back here from wherever the hell he went and be Jounouchi's lover just like that huh? I'll have him know otherwise!' Kaiba's face was taking on a very scary look. He looked ready to rip someone in half.

Mokuba backed into his seat a little at his brother's expression. 'Oh oh! Poor Ryou! Maybe I shouldn't have said that last part.' He smiled as some sweat rolled down the side of his face. 'Nii-sama looks like he wants to murder someone.' "Well, I'll better be going! I think I'll stop by the record store and buy some new music! See ya!" Mokuba said as he left his brother's office quickly.

"Isono!" Kaiba yelled.

"Yes Kaiba-san sir!" Isono said as he rushed in the office. He had to resist the urge to stand at attention and salute.

Kaiba stood up from his seat suddenly, the doors to his office suddenly flying open from a strong gust of wind that had come out of no where. "Get me my coat Isono."

"Yes Sir!" Isono said as he rushed to get Kaiba's black trench coat from his hidden coat rack. He pulled out the black trench coat and handed it over to his boss. Kaiba slipped it on with ease.

"Has the new car arrived?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes b-but…!"

"Good. Bring it round front now. I'll be down shortly." He continued to look out the massive windows at the city below, his eyes shining with an unrecognizable emotion. "Why aren't you out of my office as yet?"

"Yes Kaiba-san!" Isono said as he rushed out of the office. A minute later Kaiba received the call that the Mercedes was down front waiting for him to take for a ride. He picked up his brief case and walked out of the office, the wind suddenly returning out of no where again. His secretary stared after him in awe. After working there for five years she still hadn't gotten over the fact that wind seemed to follow him everywhere, especially when he was making an exit.

"Cancel all my one o'clock appointments Takeshi-san. I'm going out for a while." He called as he continued walking to the elevator.

"Yes Kaiba shachou-sama!" She answered as she watched him enter the elevator. When the doors closed, Ozawa-san her trainee appeared from the photocopying room with a stack of papers.

"What was that all about Takeshi-san? Where did that wind come from? I almost lost all the copies!" Ozawa-san cried as he clutched the papers to his chest.

"It seems Shachou-sama is on a mission Ozawa-san." She said as she looked at the closed elevator doors. "I feel sorry for whoever is in his way." Ozawa-san only gulped.

"00"

Jounouchi climbed into his car with a sigh. The meeting with his boss went well, really well.

FLASHBACK

"Jounouchi-san! How are you my boy?" asked Onda Kazuya, owner of Usagi Books. Usagi Books was once a tiny publishing company but that was before Jounouchi joined their team. Jounouchi's book more than helped it to become the famous publishing house that it was today. He was now the company's most famous writer at just the tender age of twenty-one. What a feat!

"It's nice to see you again Onda-san. I'm well." Jounouchi said as he sat down in the chair that Kazuya offered him.

"That's good. I must say Jounouchi-san; you keep surprising me with those books of yours." Kazuya took off his glasses and laid them down on the desk in front of him. "I've always dreamed that this tiny company would be known as the best in Japan you know. Everyone wants to be number one not so?"

"Yes Onda-san." Jounouchi replied. He learnt not to interrupt Onda-san's speeches too much. When he asked you a question it was best to reply with less than five words.

"For years people have laughed at me, told me that I had a worthless company that wasn't going to go anywhere and now look at my company. It's known as the best publishing house in Japan." He raked his long fingers through his hair. "It is only with perseverance that one makes it to the top not so Jounouchi-san?"

"Yes Onda-san." Jounouchi answered. He really wanted to know what all this talk about perseverance had to do with his book.

"And like me, you have a lot of perseverance." He stared at Jounouchi for a good minute and then continued on. "Anyway Jounouchi-san the new book is exceptional!" He let out a strange laugh and then scratched his head. "I don't know what it is with your books that I love so much but I just love the way you write." He gave Jounouchi another intense stare and then let out another one of his strange sounding laughs. Jounouchi's face was red from the compliments yet still fixed in a way that you could tell he found the man in front of him a weirdo.

"My wife just loves that book of yours Jounouchi-san. She's always carrying it everywhere with her and so does my son. But I don't think I've ever seen him looking at anything but the last page. Strange boy he is sometimes."

Jounouchi was about to comment about the last page being the one with his picture but he stopped when realization came to him. He turned pink. Just as Kazuya was going to ask Jounouchi why his face was so red, someone burst through the door.

"Father! I heard that…oh my Jounouchi-san it's a pleasure to meet you." Onda Yoshitaka said as he stared at Jounouchi. He sashayed over to Jounouchi and extended his hand. Jounouchi rose from his seat and shook the outstretched hand. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when Yoshitaka kissed his hand and then held it to his cheek. "Even more gorgeous in person." He whispered. He kissed Jounouchi's hand again and then released it gently. "Sorry for interrupting your meeting father, I didn't know that you were discussing things with Jounouchi-sama." He was giving Jounouchi a look that clearly said that he was more than happy to stumble upon their meeting. He looked ready to devour Jounouchi any minute.

"Yoshitaka-san was that the way I trained you? Did I teach you just to barge in on people's meetings?" Kazuya asked as he stood up from his chair. Suddenly he broke off into Mandarin so that Jounouchi couldn't understand. "I told you to stop hitting on my employees a hundred time's already Yoshitaka! Why do you like to shame your father so?"

Yoshitaka replied hotly. "You will always be ashamed of me no matter what I do! I could find the cure for cancer but you wouldn't give a shit because you would always consider me worthless! And he's gay by the way. I'm getting the hot gay guy vibes from him!" They both turned to stare at Jounouchi and the amber eyed man shrank back at the two stares he received.

"I don't see it Yoshitaka. He looks straight to me." Kazuya said as he studied Jounouchi. Yoshitaka replied with a huge grin on his face.

"Ah but that's because your eyes only look for the straight things. He's gay! God I want to have some fun with him!" Yoshitaka almost licked his lips.

"Please spare me those scary comments son. I still think he's straight. I bet you twenty thousand yen he's straighter than an arrow."

"You're on father! You'll see. He's a very _happy_ boy! I say let's up the stakes a bit. How about one hundred thousand yen?" Poor Jounouchi stared on, clueless as the two continued to discuss his sexuality in Mandarin.

"You're on son! Easy money! I'm sure to win."

"Well then father, when I win, I want that money transferred to my Swiss account." Yoshitaka said as he began to approach Jounouchi. He stopped right in front of the blond and then raised his hand to Jounouchi's chin. He winked flirtatiously at him and then lifted his chin a bit. He mouthed 'yummy' and then laughed. When he walked off, both Kazuya and Jounouchi stared at him the way you would look at a zombie… in a pink tutu.

"Wait Yoshitaka! Why do you want the money transferred to that account?" Kazuya asked in Mandarin again. Jounouchi was starting to suspect something was going on, with that strange sounding language they were speaking.

"Well don't you know that all great con artists have a Swiss bank account?" He said as he flipped a lock of black hair over his shoulder. "Well I've always wanted to feel what it would be like to be a con artist but since I can't be one, this is the closest thing I've got. Isn't it grand?" He laughed happily and then exited the room not before blowing a kiss in Jounouchi's direction. Both men stared after him with expressions that clearly said they were thinking 'What the fuck?'

"Ah…don't bother with him Jounouchi-san. I apologize for his rude behavior. Well that's everything really. I didn't have the time to personally thank your sister for the wonderful picture she gave us for the book. Please give her my regards Jounouchi-san."

"Yes Onda-san, I will. It was nice meeting with you again Sir."

"Same here Jounouchi-san. Please have a pleasant day." Kazuya said as he shook Jounouchi's hand. Jounouchi bowed respectfully and then exited the office. When he closed the door he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"What a crazy old man." He whispered to himself. He chuckled as he walked to his office. Crazy old man indeed.

END FLASHBACK

Jounouchi pressed down on the gas some more as he hit the highway. Yugi had called him concerning the reunion party Saturday. He really couldn't understand much what Yugi had been saying because well…he had seemed a little _busy._ Yami had finally returned from Kyoto and so they were probably making up for lost time. Yami was known to be a little… sex obsessed from time to time. He'd go ages without any and then when he was in the mood for some, poor Yugi would have no chance of escape. Why Yugi had decided to call him during or before one of their trysts was beyond him. All he knew was that he didn't ever want it to happen again. He had been traumatized for a good few hours.

He slowed down as he met up with some traffic. He was feeling oddly bored today. Maybe when he got to Domino he would feel more excited. It had been a while since he had seen Yami. Finally the lights turned to green and the cars began to move again. He switched lanes and then sped off, driving fast but not too fast. The radio started to play that American group Black Eyed Peas latest song 'Don't Phunk with My Heart' and he turned up the volume. It was one of those songs that was annoying but you still liked it anyway.

"No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart!" He sang as he switched lanes yet again. He bobbed his head in time with the beat and added in a few shoulder shimmies too. The song was just too infectious. "I wonder if I take you home, would you still be in love baby, in love baby!"

He slowed down as he reached the turnoff to Domino and then sped back up again. He rocked back and forth in his seat as he continued to jig along to the song. He frowned when the song ended. Before he could turn back down the volume, the radio DJ announced loudly "Time for today's daily double play! This track hasn't been released off their brand new album 'Monkey Business' as yet but we thought that we would treat you listeners to something truly funky! Now enjoy the funkiness that is 'My Humps'!"

The beat started up and Jounouchi's eyes widened dramatically. This was that damn song Shizuka had been singing all through her stay. The first time he had heard her singing it, he had nearly spit out his coffee all over the table.

Jounouchi decided that this song was worth blasting with the windows down. To hell with the pollution, this deserved to get blasted loudly. He turned down the windows and turned up the volume. He could see Anzu busting out some moves to this on the dance floor. This song was one of those songs that you just had to shake your ass to. If you at least didn't move your ass, then you had to bob your head to the beat. So busy with bobbing his head, he didn't see the motorcycle pull along side his car and the driver look at him like he was crazy.

"Jounouchi-kun I didn't know you liked the Black Eyed Peas!" The driver said causing Jounouchi to nearly run off the road.

Jounouchi turned down the volume of the radio and then peered out his window at the driver of the motorcycle. Black hair sticking out from beneath a helmet that had Blue Eyes-White Dragon written on it in kanji, there were only two people he knew who were obsessed with that monster to this level, the Kaiba brothers. Kaiba Seto didn't look like the type to ride a motorcycle around Tokyo in one of his fancy business suits or know about The Black Eyed Peas. It was definitely Mokuba.

"Mokuba-kun as nice as it is to see you; I don't think the drivers behind me would appreciate it if we continued our little chat here. I'm heading over to the Kame Game shop, meet me there okay?"

"Sure Jounouchi-kun, meet ya there!" Mokuba said before he sped off. Jounouchi wiped some sweat from his brow and then turned back up the volume. It was time to jam out again.

Four minutes later he reached the Kame Game shop, having purposely driven a little slower so he could enjoy the rest of the song. He climbed out of his car and glided over towards Mokuba with a cat like grace. Mokuba suddenly wondered when Jounouchi had become so graceful. Gone was that little thuggish bounce he once walked with. Now he was graceful, cat-like and certainly damn sexy. Though Mokuba didn't swing that way he couldn't deny that time had definitely done Jounouchi well. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous that he wasn't yet so cool. He still had his awkwardness to him, like most people of his age. Jounouchi must have been one heck of a lady-killer.

"My, my Jounouchi-kun, you certainly have changed!" Mokuba said as he approached Jounouchi. He made sure to drop the sama and replace it with a kun. Jounouchi didn't need to know that he almost idolized him. Almost.

"It's nice to see you too Mokuba-chan!" Jounouchi said cheerfully. "My, have you gotten tall!" He said as he looked at Mokuba. Mokuba was his height now. "Taking after that tall brother of yours I see."

Mokuba blushed. Being told that he was growing like his beloved older brother by Jounouchi made him turn red. "Umm…I guess so." He said as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

The door jingled and Yuugi stuck his head out and smiled. "Mokuba-kun, Jounouchi-kun what are you two doing here?" he asked from behind the door. "Come inside!"

The two followed Yuugi's orders and followed the spiky haired young man inside. They found Yami digging around in some plastic bags in the kitchen. "Yami it's good to see you!" The former Pharaoh turned around to look at the pair and only nudged his head in their direction before going back to digging around in the plastic bags on the kitchen counter. Yuugi smiled at them.

"He's looking for the milk. He's obsessed with milk you know, powdered milk to be exact. He loves it to pieces." Yuugi said as he gazed over at Yami fondly. Mokuba and Jounouchi had to stop themselves from saying 'Awe how cute!' at the display. "So Jounouchi-kun what are you doing here?"

"I came to get more details about the party." Jounouchi said as he leaned against the wall. "And I saw this squirt on my way here so I decided that we should just have a chat over at kawaii ole Yuugi's. Talk about killing two birds with stone!" Jounouchi said as he flashed them a grin.

"How about we discuss the party and just chat in the living room?" Yuugi asked as he walked over to Yami. He brushed up against him as he walked past and the pharaoh spun around to hit him with a sultry look. Yuugi gave him a look that Jounouchi didn't think he'd ever see on sweet little Yuugi's innocent face. It was the 'You know you want to fuck me' look. Yuugi was a little tease!

Mokuba cleared his throat at the scene. "Yuugi-kun may I have a glass of _ice_ cold water please?"

"Sure Mokuba-kun!" Yuugi said as he moved past Yami again (of course brushing against him) to get a glass for Mokuba. He filled it up with ice cold water and then handed it over to the slowly turning purple Mokuba. Jounouchi fanned himself. The room seemed to be getting really hot all of a sudden. Maybe it had something to do with the heated gaze Yami was giving Yuugi. Yeah it had to be that. "Jounouchi-kun would you also like a glass? You look like you're over-heating."

"Arigato Yuugi" Jounouchi looked at Mokuba who was gulping down his water. "You'll get brain freeze from gulping it down too fast you know." Jounouchi said to the raven haired boy. Mokuba finished off his glass only to hold his head in pain. "Stubborn Kaiba!"

"So Jounouchi-kun what is it that you need to know about the party?" Yuugi asked as he handed Jounouchi his glass of water. Yuugi then busied himself with packing away the groceries, stretching to put a box of tea in the cabinet above the stove. His shirt rose as he tipped-toed and Jounouchi and Mokuba stared at the huge love bite on his hip with blushes on their cheeks. Yami gave them a little smug smile as he walked past them.

Jounouchi coughed into his hand a few times before he began. "Well for instance I want to know how on earth the others will make it on such short notice and also who exactly did you invite."

"Well Jounouchi-kun I kind of told Anzu-chan and Ryou-kun about this a few months ago so they already had booked their flights. Honda-kun doesn't live so far away as they do so it was no problem. He says he has a bone to pick with you Jounouchi-kun." Yuugi said as he closed the cabinet. He turned to Yami and smiled sweetly. "Mou hitori no boku will you bring some snacks to the living room?" Yami merely nodded his head and then Yuugi led Mokuba and Jounouchi to the living room.

"Ummm…Yuugi-kun is Rebecca coming to the party? I know she leaves Thursday night for America."

"Ah unfortunately Rebecca-chan couldn't switch her flight. I wish she could have made it though." Yuugi said as he entered the living room. "I understand you two called it quits Saturday?"

Jounouchi's eyes widened. Mokuba had been with Rebecca? He had to ask about it. "Yo, Mokie-chan, so was she an animal?"

Yuugi turned and gave Jounouchi a glare. Some sweat rolled down his cheek as his mouth twitched. When Yuugi turned away Mokuba quickly whispered in his ear, "Wilder than a tiger." He winked at Jounouchi and the blond whistled.

"That's my boy!" Jounouchi said as he ruffled Mokuba's hair. Yuugi gave him another glare.

"Anyway as to answer your other question Jounouchi-kun, I invited most of everyone that we met back in Duellist Kingdom and Battle City. I couldn't get into contact with most of everyone from the KC Grand Prix though."

Jounouchi shuddered. That meant a lot of annoying people would be there. His eyes widened and his body started to tremble. "You didn't invite Pegasus did you Yuugi?" he asked. Mokuba shuddered as well. Pegasus scared the shit out of him.

"Of course I did Jounouchi-kun. He was rather helpful in some of our times of need, I can't forget about him just like that." Yuugi said as he straightened out some of the cushions on the couch. Jounouchi and Mokuba slouched in disappointment. "Ah but Malik-kun is coming too. All the way from Egypt and he's bringing Bakura's dark side with him too." Jounouchi and Mokuba shivered even more.

"Y-yuugi, what were you thinking inviting those three to the same party when there will be so many innocent people around?" Jounouchi asked. Not only did he have to deal with seeing Mai and Varon together, he had to see those three psychos too. What torture!

"Yuugi-kun who else is coming?" Mokuba asked.

"Well of course there is Anzu-chan, Honda-kun, Otogi-san, Ryou-san, Mai-san, Varon-san, Pegasus-san, Amelda-san, Haga, Ryuzaki, Malik-san, both you Kaiba's, Jounouchi-kun and Shizuka-san and well that's about all the names I can remember for now." Yuugi said and then took a deep breath.

Yami finally brought out the snacks and Jounouchi was ever grateful. Just when Mokuba was about to ask Yami a very naughty question concerning Yuugi and that love-bite, his cell phone rang. "Excuse me for a moment Yuugi-kun." He said as he excused himself from the room. "Moshi, Mokuba speaking!"

"Mokuba I need to ask you a favour." A deep voice rasped out from his cell phone.

"What is it?"

"I need you to stop by with your bike and come pick me up."

"Why? Has something happened?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

"How soon can you make it?"

"Oh well maybe in thirty minutes. Where are you?" The voice answered and Mokuba's eyes danced with delight. "Okay I'll be there soon. Did you call a tow truck as yet?"

"What am I, some kind of idiot? Of course I did. They can't make it until three."

"Don't worry nii-sama, I'll come soon and I'll bring you a surprise too. Ja ne!"

Mokuba shut off his phone and turned around only to bump into Jounouchi who was rushing towards the door. "Ah Jounouchi-kun what's the rush all of a sudden?"

"I just got a call from Yukito-kun my editor, he wants to see me." Jounouchi smiled sheepishly at Mokuba. "Sorry I couldn't stay longer but he said it was really urgent."

"Ah it's okay but can you do me a favour?" He stared up at Jounouchi with puppy eyes. "My bike doesn't have much gas left, only so much as to get me back home. Will you pick something up for me?"

"Of course I will. I doubt I'll be that long with Yukito-kun. What is it?"

"Oh you can't miss it! It's a huge red package." Mokuba said smiling. Oh he was a Kaiba alright, he was just too frigging brilliant for his own good. He couldn't hold back the cat like grin on his face as he continued to give Jounouchi instructions. "I hope I'm no problem to you Jounouchi-kun. I would have gone but my bike…"

"Yeah, yeah I know. It doesn't have enough gas to carry you anywhere but home. No problem really, I'm heading over there so it's no problem."

"Thanks so much Jounouchi-sama! I mean Jounouchi-kun!" Mokuba smiled widely at him and Jounouchi couldn't help but feel that something weird was going to happen and what was with the sama attached to his name just now?

"Ja ne Mokuba-kun!" Jounouchi started to walk off but stopped. "Tell that bastard of a brother of yours I said hello."

"I will, ja ne Jounouchi-kun!" When Jounouchi walked out of sight, Mokuba broke out into his Cheshire cat grin. "Oh but Jounouchi-kun, you'll be able to tell him for yourself! muwhahahahhahahahaha!"

"00"

Kaiba wanted to strangle someone. That certain someone who didn't fill up the gas tank of his brand new red Mercedes Benz, that certain someone who didn't put in the correct oil, yeah he wanted to kill that someone alright.

"Why is Mokuba taking so long?" Kaiba grumbled as he leaned back in his seat. He had called his trouble-maker brother about an hour and half ago and still he was not here. It was embarrassing to have all those fan-girls drive by his car and smile. It was embarrassing to have all those gay guys drive by and blow kisses and it was even more embarrassing that his car stopped in the middle of the highway. He had been speeding down the smooth road, thinking about ripping Jounouchi's clothes off when he finally got his hands on him and then bam! His car started to make strange noises and then it shut down and in the middle of the highway too. He was too embarrassed to call Isono. After he acted like some kind of superior maniac? Hell no!

"Kaiba-san I love you!" some crazy fan-girl called out from a passing car. He would have left the windows up but it was too hot to do that. Thank God that he had rolled down the windows before the car had totally shut down, he would have been sweating his body off in the car at the moment.

"Damn it Mokuba, get here soon!" He cried as he clutched the steering wheel. This was agony.

Jounouchi cursed as he swerved into the next lane of the highway. He was so late to collect Mokuba's package. Yukito-kun… it was the first time he wanted to hit the gentle boyish man. Yukito had called him out, told him that it was an emergency, acted like if someone was going to die if he hadn't been there in fifteen minutes, all so that Touya's annoying little sister Sakura could meet him in person. This was the first Sakura that he encountered that he didn't really like. She was too sweet and that annoying scowling wolfish boyfriend of hers, yuck! They had held him down in such a useless conversation about his books and how Sakura idolized him and that she wished she could do this and that and someone shoot him already! He hated girls that were so sweet. They were so boring! His female characters in his books were always bad-asses, foul-mouthed and strong. They didn't act like they were supposed to, they acted how they felt, how they truly were.

"God this person is going to kill me." He said as he swerved into another lane. "Now that I'm thinking about it, why would Mokuba want me to pick up a package in the middle of the highway?" He hadn't really thought about it until now but that was just strange. Who left packages in the middle of highways and why was the person delivering the package going to be surprised to see him and why did…unh! His head started to hurt. Too much confusing information!

"Oh I can see something red up ahead!" Jounouchi said with a smile. As he got closer he realized that the red object was a car, a Mercedes Benz to be exact and what was this strange feeling in his stomach? He pulled up right behind the red Benz and then stopped. He wiped some sweat from his brow and got out of the car. Why was he so anxious all of a sudden? It was just a stupid car, well a really expensive stupid car. But what worried him was the person inside the car. Why in the seven hells did he stop in the middle of the highway? He gulped as he approached the front door.

"Ah hello…um Mokuba-kun asked for me to pick…"

"What in the hell are you doing here makeinu?" Kaiba asked. This was the worst. Why, why, why? Why did his cute little koinu-chan have to see him in his most embarrassing time?

"Kaiba! What the hell?" Jounouchi scowled down at the brunet who was scowling right back at him. "I thought Mokuba said that I was supposed to pick up a huge red package that… the bastard I'm going to kill him!" Jounouchi exploded as he realized the little bugger had tricked him.

'I'm going to kill Mokuba myself when I get my hands on him. So cruel to let Jounouchi see me like this!' Kaiba thought as he tightened his hold on his steering wheel. Both the blond and brunet turned around when they heard loud screams.

"Ah look its Kaiba-san and Jounouchi-sama!" A fan girl cried. A crowd had slowly started to form around the two cars while in the background grumpy men could be heard screaming to get the hell out of the road.

"Kaiba this is bad, if they come any closer…oh man this is bad." Jounouchi said as he looked around at the scary faces. They looked ready to jump on them and eat them up or worse yet, tie them up and make them wear funny costumes or…he wouldn't even go there.

"Now let me get this straight, Mokuba tricked you into coming to pick me up? Are you even more stupid than I thought you were?" Kaiba asked. He was secretly glad though that Jounouchi had come but Jounouchi didn't know that.

"So this is the way you act after I come to rescue you? And I'm an idiot? Who in the hell stops in the middle of the highway?" Jounouchi shouted back. The fan-girls looked on in awe.

"For your information makeinu, my car stalled, I'm not you." Kaiba replied.

"Ohh you make me so mad Kaiba! I want to rip you apart."

"Keep dreaming."

"Oh my they're fighting! Hey weren't they rivals back when Jounouchi-sama used to duel with Yuugi Mouto-san?" A fan-girl asked another.

"Yeah I remember that time! Jounouchi-sama came fourth in Battle City and second in Duellist Kingdom. He and Yuugi-san are the best of friends and his favourite food is also kare rice. Kaiba-san's favourite food is beef cutlet and he came third in Battle City finals." You can tell that these fan girls were hardcore.

Kaiba's eyebrows twitched. How the hell did they know his favourite food was beef cutlet? Ah but he learnt Jounouchi's favourite dish so when Jounouchi became his, he would make sure his chef knew to make plenty kare-rice for Jounouchi.

'Kaiba likes beef cutlet? Ah maybe if he wasn't an ass and when hell freezes over (Jounouchi feels that's the only time Kaiba will ask him out) I'll cook him some of my famous beef cutlet!' Jounouchi temporarily went off into a dream world of Kaiba coming home to him and he'd be wearing an apron and Kaiba would kiss him on the cheek and he'd said 'Welcome back moneybags! Did you enjoy your day at work? Are you hungry? I cooked you your favourite dish!' Then he would hit Kaiba on his hand with a spoon that magically appeared from no where when Kaiba tried to pinch his butt. Ah such wonderful dreams!

'What is up with koinu-chan? He looks like he's in total ecstasy!' Kaiba thought as he looked at Jounouchi smile dreamily and clasp his hands together. "Hey bonkotsu, I'd like to get home. Will you stop dreaming about doggy bones and fire hydrants and get us out of here."

Jounouchi sighed. 'Guess he'll always be an asshole!' "Fine, fine, get in my car already. For a guy who wants to get back to work so quickly you sure are taking your cool time!" He stepped out of the way as Kaiba opened his door. Ah this was the best part! Kaiba was going to look all dramatic now!

As expected, a strong gust of wind came out of no where blowing Kaiba's jacket about and slightly tousling his chestnut brown hair. His blue eyes stared at Jounouchi intensely, looking at him and taking in every detail.

'If he doesn't stop looking at me like that, I'll melt into a puddle! Why does he have this effect on my body? Every time he simply glares at me, I swoon like a yaoi-obsessed fan girl!' He watched as Kaiba strode off to his car and then stopped by the front passenger door.

"Well what are you waiting for makeinu? I want to get out of here." Was it his imagination or was Jounouchi really blushing when he had looked at him just now?

"Right, right! I won't keep Prince charming waiting now will I?" He began to walk off and then he stopped, turning around to regard the crowd of fan girls. The same wind that Kaiba used for his dramatic walk blew his hair about his face. The fan girls sighed dreamily, some even getting nose bleeds. "I hope that you all will support my new book when it comes out next week. I'll be signing books and even giving out hugs and kisses to some lucky fans. Don't miss out. I'm dying to get to know my beautiful, wonderful fans better. I'll see you fine ladies next week then." With that said, he winked at them and then turned back around to walk to his car.

"We won't miss it for the world Jounouchi-sama!" The fan girls screamed. Some stuffed paper up their noses trying to stop their nose bleeds, some fanned themselves in fear that they would faint, and the ones who fainted, well they just lay on the floor with drool hanging from their mouths.

Kaiba looked at Jounouchi with wide eyes. Since when did he know how to make women swoon? If he remembered quite clearly, Jounouchi couldn't even get a girl to hold a proper conversation with him back in High School, what was with this now?

"Kaiba, hey get in the car would you. I'd like to get out of here before the press comes!" Jounouchi said as he twirled the car keys in his hand, his other hand stuffed in his pocket. He grinned at Kaiba broadly as he opened his door. "After you Kaiba-sama!" He said in a mocking tone.

"Whatever." Kaiba replied. He climbed into the car and pulled the door shut as Jounouchi made his way to his seat. The blonde climbed into the car and then stuck the keys in the ignition. "Hey Kaiba, what's going to happen to that car huh? It can't stay there in the middle of the highway."

"I already called the tow truck company. They said that they couldn't make it until three." Kaiba said in an irritated tone. Really, he should be the one who had to pick Jounouchi up if the blonde's car stalled not how it was now.

"Well what do you know its three o'clock on the dot!" Jounouchi said with a broad smile. They both turned around when they heard a loud screech. "Ah it's the tow truck!"

"No shit Sherlock." Kaiba said with the roll of his eyes. On the inside he wanted to attach himself to Jounouchi and kiss him silly, spouting lovey things like 'When you act so cute koinu-chan, I can't help but touch you!' Then Jounouchi would turn bright pink and start to stutter as he slowly backed away from him. Kaiba turned away from Jounouchi and smiled a lecherous smile. 'When I make you mine Jounouchi, you won't be able to walk for a month. I'll f…'

"Kaiba, hey Kaiba! Don't you think you should pay the towing company? What's with that idiotic expression on you face?" Jounouchi leaned over to look at Kaiba's face closely. He blinked cutely at Kaiba, who was staring at him like he was some kind of monster fox or something. "Kaiba you definitely were thinking something naughty just now weren't you?" Jounouchi asked, his face just a few inches from Kaiba's. Kaiba started to sweat.

'What startlingly pretty eyes he has. Does he even know how pretty he is? Sticking his face so close to mine, I can see everything clearly now. Those soft little peach lips, the nearly perfect skin, damn it and those pretty eyes. He's trying to give me a heart attack.' Kaiba thought as he looked at Jounouchi some more. There was a sharp knock on Jounouchi's window and the blonde spun around to turn down his glass, breaking his spell over Kaiba.

"Hey which one of you is Kiba Seto?" A dirty looking man asked. His eyes widened when Kaiba's face came into view.

"That would be me and it's Kaiba Seto." Kaiba said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh my! Kaiba-san we're very sorry we took so long. If we knew it was you we would have come as soon as you called." The man said quickly as he started to sweat and fidget under Kaiba's intense stare.

"Whatever, how much is it? I don't have all day." Jounouchi looked on at the display. Kaiba had so much power over people. It was remarkable.

"Umm…f-five..." He didn't even finish his sentence, Kaiba handed him two thousand yen. "b-but that's way too…" Kaiba handed him three more thousand dollar bills.

"I want you to deliver this car to the Kaiba mansion in Tokyo. Please deliver this car there in half an hour. Thank you." Kaiba said curtly. The man stared at him open mouthed for a few seconds before nodding his head and rushing off to hook Kaiba's car up to take it away. "I'd like to get back to Kaiba Corp today you know loser dog."

"Jeez, you speak to me like I'm dirt Kaiba. Don't you think you can act more mature?" Jounouchi snapped back angrily. He really hated it that Kaiba still couldn't acknowledge him as an equal now. He had a job, he was successful and he had grown up. 'Why can't you see that Kaiba? I've tried so hard to get you to acknowledge me, but it seems though that it's not enough. What do I have to do?' Jounouchi asked himself as he sped off. He clutched the steering wheel tightly.

Kaiba remained quiet. He really didn't think that Jounouchi was scum, he just was accustomed to calling him names. That was the only thing he felt comfortable saying to Jounouchi, because he was so nervous around him.

No one said anything for about ten minutes until Jounouchi couldn't take the silence anymore. "So Kaiba are you coming to Yuugi's party?"

"What's it to you?" Kaiba replied. He knew Jounouchi was uncomfortable around him now. He wanted to kick himself in the ass if it were possible. 'This is not the way to win his affection! Must act polite'

"Well it appears that my schedule is free. I might make an appearance for Mokuba's sake." 'I'm really going to see you Jounouchi.' He thought to himself.

"Ah the poor kid must have been nagging you huh? He's a good brother, that Mokuba. He just wants you to socialize more that's all." Jounouchi said with a small smile. "So umm…well…that is…are you bringing anyone?" Jounouchi asked and then turned red.

'Why is he interested in that?' Kaiba asked himself. 'Why is he blushing like that too? What's so embarrassing about that question?' "No." He replied. 'But I really wish I could take you as my partner.'

"Oh" was all Jounouchi said. 'Of course he's not going to bring his lover to everyone's attention.' Jounouchi thought with the shake of his head.

"Are you bringing anyone Jounouchi?" Kaiba asked. 'Because I'd really like to get closer to you and if you bring someone they'd get in the way.'

"Huh?" Jounouchi asked. His face was bright pink. First off, Kaiba asked him if he was bringing someone, second, he called him by his name, third, he called him by his name! "Well I'm not in a relationship now, so I can't bring anyone to the party with me."

Kaiba sighed in relief. "So why is that?"

"Why is what?"

"Why haven't you been in a relationship?" Kaiba asked. He really wanted to know himself. Why hadn't someone latched onto Jounouchi again?

"Woah Kaiba, that's a personal question you're asking there."

"So it is, answer the question Jounouchi."

"I don't see why it is you're so interested in that." Jounouchi scowled to himself. Suddenly Kaiba's attitude was changing. He was calling him by his name, he was speaking to him in a normal tone of voice. What was with him all of a sudden?

"You're dodging the question Katsuya." Kaiba said with a smirk. Suddenly the car lurched forward. Jounouchi had stepped down on the brakes.

"What did you just call me?" Jounouchi asked breathlessly. He knew he heard Kaiba say his first name. He couldn't believe it.

"Katsuya. Isn't that your name? Just answer the question Katsuya."

Jounouchi shivered. The way Kaiba said his name, the way it rolled off his tongue. It sounded almost like it was Kaiba's most precious word. "I…didn't want to be with anyone." He said slowly.

"Why didn't you want to be with anyone Katsuya?"

'Because I wanted to be with you Seto.' Jounouchi said to himself. "I…because…hey what's with the twenty-one questions? You think you're that rapper fifty cent or something?" Jounouchi asked flustered. The way Kaiba asked these things, it sounded like he was interested in Jounouchi. It made Jounouchi's heart beat fast because Kaiba was asking him in such a _voice_.

"You're dodging the question again Katsuya." Kaiba said in a teasing voice.

"Because…well there is someone that I like, someone precious to me that I truly want to be with." Jounouchi answered truthfully. He shyly looked at Kaiba and then turned away quickly when their eyes met.

Kaiba smiled because somehow, he knew that Jounouchi was talking about him. Somehow when Jounouchi had just said that line, his heart had eased its erratic beating. His heart knew that Jounouchi liked him. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed it before. Jounouchi…he liked him in return. Kaiba smiled. He truly smiled. How hadn't he noticed this before? The last years of High School together had been full of awkward moments, full of moments of Jounouchi turning bright red if they physically fought. The way he would look at him. He should have known.

"Someone precious huh? Who would have known that the mutt could feel such feelings? Guess this little puppy has finally become a full grown dog huh?" Kaiba teased. He actually laughed when Jounouchi's face crunched up in embarrassment.

"Why do you have to tease me so Kaiba? You're so mean. Uwuaa!" Jounouchi pretended to cry, before he looked up at Kaiba and grinned. They stared at each other intently, both looking back at each other with eyes so full of emotions. Kaiba's blue eyes pierced into Jounouchi's, his eyes full of longing. Jounouchi looked away for a split second then looked back again. He blushed. "Why are you looking at me like that Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked and looked down at his lap for a moment. His hands that were clutching the steering wheel were shaking slightly. 'I'd like to know why you're looking at _me_ like that. Like you want to be with me or something.'

"Like what Katsuya? How am I supposed to know what expression is on my face?" Kaiba asked.

"Well when someone is thinking about something, their face usually has a look to it. Like if you're thinking about your stocks dropping, you'll frown won't you? That's what I mean."

"So what you truly want to know is what I'm thinking right?" Kaiba knew that soon Jounouchi wouldn't be able to take anymore of his questions. After all, he was answering Jounouchi's questions with questions of his own.

"Yes, what are you thinking to have such an expression on your face."

"I guess you'll just have to think about some more won't you Jounouchi Katsuya?" Kaiba said before opening his door.

"Hey where are you going? Answer the question!" Jounouchi grabbed Kaiba's hand without thinking. He turned bright red. 'His hand, his skin is so warm and soft. Somehow I always thought that Kaiba would feel cold to the touch.'

"Well we are in front of Kaiba Corp you know, plus maybe I'll give you a reason at Yuugi's party. See you there then Jounouchi." He tugged his hand away from Jounouchi and then climbed out of the car. He closed the door and leaned down to look at Jounouchi through the rolled down glass. "Maybe if you can use your brain just a little bit koinu, you just might figure it out before Saturday night." He smiled (yes he actually smiled) at Jounouchi, who looked on at him dumbfounded and then turned to walk off.

Jounouchi stared after him in awe. 'Kaiba you're confusing me and did he just call me puppy?' He asked himself. "He just called me puppy!" He said with a smile. He clutched the steering wheel tightly and shouted "He called me puppy!" loudly. People who were passing by his car nearly jumped out of their skin.

Kaiba, who was ascending the stairs to Kaiba Corp smiled.

"Jounouchi after Saturday night, you will belong to me." He said and then chuckled darkly.

_You will be mine for the taking and I'll never let you go!_

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Well well, it's been a long time ne? (ducks as many different objects are chucked at her) I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I got a job at the local library and it's so damn tiring. Pack the books back, check in the new books, send those books to fix, something's wrong with the barcode, jeez I want to burn anymore books that I come across!(yet she still goes into book stores and drools all over the place) Well at least I'm getting some money now and I've bought a lot of manga for myself!

Kuroi-san is currently obsessed with Naruto. I love to analyze that show. Break it down, look at the characters individually, try to figure out everyone's dreams and whose is strongest (random voice: yeah she's a literature freak). So far Naruto's dream is the strongest of any anime character that I've come across. But it makes me wonder, what is Yuugi's dream? He doesn't seem to have a goal or anything, well at least a permanent one like Naruto.

But when I think about it, that is some of the reason why Yuugi-oh is a weak show. The characters don't seem to have strong enough dreams(goals) that they want to achieve. If a character doesn't have a dream, then that character is worth nothing. Trust me, write a story where the character has no dream and it won't be worth much. And too, look at Anzu. She dreams of moving to America to become a successful dancer right? Yet I haven't seen her(this is the sucky dub I'm talking about here. I'm sure my opinions will change drastically when I see the sub) working hard to achieve anything. You might say I'm picking on Anzu but isn't it true what I say? They haven't shown her practicing her dance moves a lot. It makes you wonder if her dream means anything to her huh? The only person who I can say dream is the strongest so far is Jounouchi's. I think his dream of wanting to become a great duellist (and in a way, getting people to acknowledge him) is the best on the show so far. In a way, he and Naruto are alike. Both blond, both try their hardest, both incredibly cute and both incredibly goofy. Please don't tell me any nonsense about Yuugi-oh's theme being friendship either. No matter the theme, the characters must have some kind of goal/dream they wish to achieve.

Ah but thanks for all those reviews! Ah someone told me last chapter or maybe last two chapters ago, to go buy the manga. Well that was kind of rude you know! And by the way, they don't sell Yuugi-oh manga in my country. Stop assuming that everyone has access to manga like the rest of you!( random voice: she's jealous!) You lucky ones, who have access to even Yaoi manga are so lucky! My country won't be selling any yaoi manga for a few years!

Well see you next chapter and oh, before I forget. Soon I'll be posting a Naruto fic. SasuNaru of course with some KakaIru on the side. It's a humorous shounen-ai fic. So if you're interested, look out for it! Oh and if you want to ask any questions about anything(except very personal ones) please email me if you'd like. Bye for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own these characters. I do own Mitsubishi Koike and any other original characters you may come across in this fictional piece of work. Please don't sue me! I really need all my money to buy manga (and there's that Saiyuki DVD that I'm dying to buy) pay for graphic art glasses and to buy lots of shoes and accessories.

"00" Change of Scene

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Italics_- Extra emphasis on word/words.

Chapter 5

Kaiba thought about Jounouchi as he sat in his meeting. He thought about how Jounouchi basically told him that he liked him, he thought about how the blonde's hand felt against his own, he thought about the way Jounouchi's cheeks turned bright pink whenever he looked him in the eyes. He just couldn't think about anything but Jounouchi at the moment. 'I wonder what he's doing right about now' he asked himself.

"And so Shachou-sama, we feel that purchasing this company will be worthwhile. They may be small but they do have a lot of loyal costumers."

'I wonder if he's thinking about what I said.' Kaiba leaned into his hand some more.

"Also it seems the competition is interested in this company as well. It would be fantastic if we got to them first."

'Or maybe he's writing a new chapter to one of his books.' Kaiba was forcing himself not to smile. 'I wonder if he wears those reading glasses when he's typing.'

"Shachou-sama, all we need is your approval and we'll immediately make our move."

'Or better yet, I wonder if he's taking a shower.' Kaiba broke out into a full pervert grin. 'Ah and maybe the soap slips out of his hand and he's bending over…' He laughed like a true pervert on the inside.

"Shachou-sama? Is there something that you find funny with our plan?" asked a brave young fellow. The other men and women in the room remained silent.

In Kaiba's mind the words 'water' 'dripping wet' and 'damn freaking sexy' bounced about.

"Shachou-sama? Are you listening?"

Kaiba was going off into his own world at the moment. He was imagining things, things that couldn't be viewed or discussed unless you were over eighteen.

"Kaiba-san?"

'Seto-chan would you wash my back? I can't reach.' Inner Kaiba nodded his head furiously at imaginary Jounouchi. 'Thanks and don't forget that spot on my lower back. You know, right above my butt.' Kaiba nodded again at imaginary Jounouchi who smiled sweetly at him. 'Oh Seto-chan you're really a sweet guy and…hey that tickles!' Jounouchi laughed some more as Kaiba continued to wash his back.

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba had made it mandatory that he was present at every meeting saying that since he was going to retire at the age of thirty, he needed Mokuba to be ready for that time. Mokuba had groaned and moaned, not wanting to be stuck in boring meetings with his brother but it hadn't been so bad after all. He was glad now that he saw his brother actually day dreaming in the middle of a meeting.

'Oh Seto-chan you've got strong hands!' Imaginary Jounouchi giggled as Kaiba continued to run his hands up and down his back. He totally had forgotten about the _washing_ that he was supposed to be doing. 'These hands can do other stuff too, like this!' Inner Kaiba tugged on Jounouchi's nipples while Jounouchi made 'hunh' and 'ahn' sounds. 'How about this?' Inner Kaiba squeezed imaginary Jounouchi's behind and the blonde made a 'huaa!' sound.

'Why do I get the funny feeling that nii-sama is thinking naughty thoughts about Jounouchi-kun?' Mokuba asked himself as he saw his brother smile lecherously. The women in the room all turned red. After all, that was the kind of smile you'd get from your lover before they would 'eat you up'.

'Seto-chan! Ohh you're so naughty!' Imaginary Jounouchi blushed as Kaiba continued to nibble on his earlobe. Kaiba was in paradise. 'Ohh Seto-chan that's the spot!' Jounouchi was now pressed into the wall of the shower, hands rendered useless as Kaiba pinned them against the cold tiled wall. Kaiba's lips kept wandering lower and lower until …

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba slammed his hand down in front of his brother. Kaiba blinked owlishly up at his brother's red face and then immediately scowled.

"What happens to be the problem?" Kaiba asked in a dangerously low voice. Mokuba stepped away from him and returned to his seat.

"Shachou-sama do you want us to repeat what we said?" asked that brave young fellow. Everyone else shivered in fear.

"No that won't be necessary. I will give my permission to buy that company but seeing as this is your first test, if you mess up you're all fired. If you can't take over a small company properly, then you aren't worthy of your job here. Understood?" Kaiba said curtly. "This meeting is over. I'm pretty sure everyone is tired here. That's it for the night." Kaiba picked up his briefcase and walked out of the room. As soon as he left, whispers started to fill the room.

"Kaiba-san was obviously thinking about someone. Do you think he has a new lover?" one lady whispered to her friend beside her.

"Who do you think it is? I wonder if it's Ozawa-san."

"Kaiba-san wouldn't go for someone so…common. I wonder if it's Nomura-san. I saw Kaiba-san talking to him the other day."

Someone cleared their throat loudly. The two ladies turned to a very flustered Mokuba. "The meeting is finished; please make your way out of here."

"Hai!" They said quickly and then rushed out of the room.

When the room finally emptied, Mokuba made his way over to his brother's office where he knew he would find his beloved older brother. "How long was I out for Mokuba?"

"Ah nii-sama, I think it was like five minutes this time." Mokuba said as he made his way over to his brother who stood in front of the huge windows. "You were thinking about Jounouchi-sama again?"

When Kaiba turned his head away from him and blushed, he could only grin. "Big brother you're really cute with this behavior that you're displaying. Never have I seen you act this way about anyone before."

Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair. 'I can't help but think about him. He is the only person who can fill that hole inside of me, that hole that had been created by the death our parents. That hole that had been deepened when _he_ adopted us.' "Time's moving really slowly don't you think?"

"Huh? I don't understand brother."

"When you long for a certain day or time, the minutes or hours between that time passes by so slowly."

"I see now what you're speaking of big brother." 'You long so badly to be by his side? Is he _that _person who can make you whole again big brother?' Mokuba asked himself. 'I've tried so hard to but I'm not enough. You need that special love that only he can provide. Heh I guess the only medicine for a wound of the heart is love.'

"Have you ever felt this way Mokuba? Waiting for that moment but it seems like time is running fifteen times slower than before?"

"Well nii-sama it seems I'm not of that age yet. I haven't felt this way because I've never longed to be with someone. Even Rebecca, I never longed to be by her side. I haven't found my special person yet."

Mokuba jumped slightly when Kaiba placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Do you think that he has this longing for me as well?" Kaiba asked him softly. Mokuba stared at him wide eyed. Never had his brother ever said something like this to him. His eyes softened.

"I had to beg and grovel for this information from Yuugi-kun so please be grateful and raise my allowance." He grinned widely at Kaiba. "Yuugi-kun said that Jounouchi-kun always liked you, always admired you from afar. He said that Jounouchi-kun had wished to be like you because he said Jounouchi-kun felt that you two were so similar."

Kaiba remained silent.

"And that even before Jounouchi-kun began his little love affair with Mai; he had a crush on you. Now that I think about it, Jounouchi's face would always turn red when you looked at him, even without you insulting him or anything. I guess he was blushing all along huh?" Mokuba pulled out his ponytail and let his hair free. "Nii-sama there's something about Jounouchi-kun you should worry about though."

Kaiba looked at Mokuba expectantly.

"Well I don't understand his circumstances fully but he seems to have a lot of emotional baggage. Are you sure you want to…" Mokuba was cut short by an angered Kaiba

"I don't give a fuck!"

"Big brother."

"I really don't give a flying fuck how much baggage he has. I'll take it all. I'll swallow it all up and make it disappear." Kaiba balled his hand up into a tight fist.

Mokuba smiled. 'Jounouchi you're one lucky fellow. If nii-sama is willing to make your fears disappear so that all your hopes and dreams can shine brightly and come true, you're so lucky. I hope you do this for nii-sama as well.'

"00"

"Jounouchi-san this is…already? But we haven't even released the second book as yet!" Yukito exclaimed as he looked over the sheets of paper Jounouchi had just handed him excitedly. He may have been Jounouchi's editor but he was also a fan.

"Ah I was feeling inspired last night." Really, who wouldn't have been inspired after their long time crush seemed to show some interest in them?

"But Jounouchi-san this is around hundred pages!" Yukito stared at the blonde in awe. When he had been assigned the task of being Jounouchi's editor, he could barely get any work out of Jounouchi. Now after three years by his side, he was getting work before he even needed it. "From the looks of things, this is a sequel to 'In Your Eyes' Is Tetsuya going to get revenge on Junko?" Yukito asked himself aloud.

"Oh no you've got it wrong Yukito-kun. Tetsuya doesn't even remember Junko." Jounouchi said with a wicked smile. He knew Yukito was dying for some more information.

"Ah yes, that accident in the last chapter. How could I forget such a sad moment?" Yukito inwardly wanted to scream. It was frustrating sometimes with Jounouchi. He would have him all amped up and waiting for the next installment for ages. He could only imagine how the fan girls felt. When he had read the last chapter of 'In Your Eyes', he had actually started crying. Touya had come into the study at the exact moment and rushed over to his lover, thinking that something was wrong with him. When he had looked up at him with huge teary eyes and said 'Why did Tetsuya have to lose his memories? It was all he had, those cherished memories of his beloved one, it was all he had' Touya had looked at him like he was crazy.

"Jounouchi-san the fans will be surprised at this ending." 'I was surprised too, but it made me wonder. For you to convey those feelings of hurt you must have experienced some pain as well. Your work makes my heart ache when a character is being rejected or being embraced. You are truly amazing Jounouchi-san.' He thought to himself.

"That's what I want. This may sound sick to you, but I wanted to make my readers cry, I wanted them to feel like it was their heart being ripped in two. I want them to feel everything." 'So that maybe in a way they can understand my pain. The pain that I still feel everyday when I wake, this pain that seems to be inerasable, I want you to feel it too.'

"I guess I can understand Jounouchi-san." Yukito looked at Jounouchi wearily as the blonde sipped his drink. 'I wonder exactly what happened to you Jounouchi-san. Why are you so scared and bitter at times? Who was the one that ate a piece of your heart?' "So what will be the name of this book?"

"I'm thinking about 'Everybody's Changing'. Do you like it?" Jounouchi asked before he bit into a doughnut.

"Yeah it fits it well. Even though you've only given me the first four chapters, I think it suits it well. 'Everybody's Changing'" He said before standing. "Well Jounouchi-san it's late I'd better be going. I'll see you Wednesday."

"Alright then Yukito-kun, reach home safely." Jounouchi said as he walked him to the door. "Tell Touya-san I said hello." The door closed with a soft click and then Jounouchi returned to his couch and stretched out. "He must think I'm crazy. Everyone starts to think so after a while." Jounouchi suddenly sneezed. Someone was thinking about him. 'I wonder if it's Kaiba huh? Maybe, with the way he basically told he had the hots for me this afternoon, I wouldn't doubt if it's him.'

There was two sharp knocks to his door and he sprang up quickly. "Oh Yukito-kun, did you forget somethi…" His words died on his lips as he peered at the pale figure at the door. "Ryou…w-what are you doing here?"

"Long time no see Jounouchi-kun." Ryou said quietly. He was basically the same ole Ryou from before just that he had gotten taller and his hair was now pulled back into a ponytail. "Didn't Yuugi-kun tell you that I was coming for a visit?"

"Please come in!" Jounouchi moved aside and gestured with his hand to come in. He pulled Ryou's suitcases inside and then closed the door. "Well I visited Yuugi-kun yesterday and he told me nothing about it."

"Ah he must have been very busy. I'm sorry for the intrusion. You've got a nice house Jounouchi-kun." Ryou said as he looked around.

"Thank you. So are you staying the night then? I'd be happy if you'd stay." Jounouchi said as he leaned against the wall.

"Would you really not mind? After all that happened between us?" Ryou asked as he approached Jounouchi. He placed his hand against Jounouchi's cheek. "Is that alright with you?" He asked softly. Jounouchi stared at him with wide eyes, pink staining his cheeks. Ryou had always been like this. Always acting so sweet and concerned, it was no wonder when they were lovers he couldn't keep his hands off of him. He was just too tempting.

"Well I'd be an asshole if I were to send you to a hotel at this hour when I have a perfectly good guest room ready." He maneuvered out of Ryou's hand and walked off. "Follow me, I'll show you to your room for the night."

"Thank you. But I can only stay for one night Jounouchi-kun? You don't want to see me again do you?" He asked in a wounded puppy voice.

"No, no, that's not it! I just assumed that you would have a place to stay and… you're teasing me aren't you? Wicked rabbit." Jounouchi said and then sighed. Ryou had always been like this.

"You haven't called me that in a long time. Do you remember when you always called me that?" Ryou asked from beside Jounouchi.

"Yeah I used to call you that when we used to fuck like crazy not so?" Jounouchi said bluntly. Ryou turned red and sputtered.

"That's not what I was talking about Jounouchi-kun!" He replied blushing.

"Really? I remember it quite well actually. The first time I called you that was when you had tied my hands to the headboard and then proceeded to get on top and…"

"Alright! I remember that too, no need to repeat that again!" Ryou said as his face turned even redder.

"You know, it's only around you I have this urge to say really perverted things. You remember that time when we did it on my couch? Or how about when I had you bent over that teacher's desk or the time when…oww!" Jounouchi rubbed his head. Ryou had bonked him.

"I remember all those times very well Jounouchi-kun! You're doing that on purpose aren't you? It's payback for just appearing out of no where and not calling you for three years right?"

"I guess it is." He opened the door to the guest room and moved aside so that Ryou could look around. "And Yuugi did tell me, I just wanted to be difficult." He was bonked on his head again. "Oww!" he said rubbing his beloved head. "You know, if my fan girls saw you abusing me they'd kill you in three seconds flat."

"Oh that's no problem! Bakura will send them to the shadow realm in half that time." He said with a scary smile. "Jounouchi-kun, do you really have no problem with me staying here?"

"No problem at all Ryou. I'm a little hurt that you never even tried to call me after you left for England but I'm over it. I understand though, you were really busy with your studies and I never really tried to contact you either so I guess you can say we're even." He sighed as he leant against the doorframe. "It's all in the past now so don't worry your self."

"I'll try not to." Ryou stared at Jounouchi for a while and then smiled. "You've changed a bit Jounouchi." He gave Jounouchi his usual quiet smile and the blonde groaned. "What?"

"Stop that please! Do you know when was the last time I got any? The night before you left, so please stop smiling at me like that because I really might jump you."

"So long Jounouchi-kun? Wow I think I would have gone crazy!" Ryou said in awe.

"And you wonder why I called you rabbit? Sex maniac!" He laughed when Ryou scowled at him. "So anyway, how did your studies go?"

"Oh well I'm almost finished with my literature degree. I'll teach for a few years and then go back to do my masters. How's your writing going? I see you're a big super star now." Ryou said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I remember quite well when your book was released over there. It wasn't as crazy as a Harry Potter release but there were a lot of people, especially women." Ryou laughed as Jounouchi blushed. "If they only knew that you had no interest in them they'd die of disappointment."

"Well I can't help that I like guys. It was like this all the time. You know that well enough." Jounouchi said as he moved across the room.

"So what's the reason you dated Mai?"

"Well I don't know really. I just sort of fell for her and hard too. I saw her and her strong spirit and I was mesmerized. I wanted to be strong like that too."

"I guess I can understand the attraction there. But she's weak also and you know that very well don't you? You know that from her poor choice. You knew she still wanted to be with you didn't you? Yet you let her make her mistake."

"I love her, I'll always love her but something just told me that if she choose Varon, to let her be. Besides I wouldn't have been any good to her. I've realized that now." He leaned down close to Ryou's face. He raised his hand to Ryou's chin and rubbed his thumb against the soft skin there. "Besides if I hadn't ended it with Mai, I'd have never gotten to know you better now would I?" He smiled when Ryou blushed. "You were always like this, always blushing so easily. I want to eat you up right at the moment but I'm saving it for someone."

"Jou…"

"Just kidding!" Jounouchi said with a laugh and moved away. He would always tease Ryou like this even before they had been together.

"I'll kill you!" Ryou said, anger clearly written on his face. He followed Jounouchi quickly out of the room, trailing behind him and growling (well not really). "Jounouchi Tohru Katsuya! I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

"Actually I don't have a middle name Ryou!" Jounouchi said as he began a little sprint about the living room.

"Do I look like I care?"

"I made you all hot didn't I?" Jounouchi teased as he hopped over the coffee table.

"S-shut up!"

"Ryou's got the hots!"

"No I don't!"

"Ryou's got the…" His sentence never finished. He just suddenly collapsed on the couch.

"Oh my! Jounouchi!" Ryou ran over to the blonde quickly. "Jounouchi I'm sorry for chasing you, are you…He's asleep." He pinched Jounouchi's cheek and when the blonde didn't budge he smiled. "I guess he's pretty tired." He brushed some hair from the blonde's face. "You've always worked so hard."

Tuesday Morning 10.59 AM

'Ohh that feels nice Seto-chan, a little lower!' Jounouchi moaned as imaginary Seto massaged his back. "Mmnn… Seto-chan don't stop!"

"I won't stop but I'm not Seto-chan."

"Mmn… so who is it massaging my shoulders?"

"The wicked rabbit."

"Huh?" Jounouchi opened his eyes to see smiling chocolate eyes right in his face. He did the only logical thing anyone else would do, he screamed like a school girl.

"Jounouchi you really should have tried out for the choir, what a high note you reached there." Ryou said as he let go of his ears.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" Jounouchi asked as he peeped under his blanket to make sure he had some clothes on.

"Ah yes, last night you sort of just collapsed on the couch so I dragged you to your bedroom and put you in your bed. Had you slept for two and half more hours you would have sleep for twelve hours."

"I've done that already. When you wake up you still feel like sleeping some more and then maybe three hours later you're back sleeping again. It feels like you'll sleep forever. It's a little scary."

"Okay then…well breakfast is ready." Ryou said as he got off of the bed. Jounouchi looked at him and then his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"Oh this? Well I sort of…." He lowered his voice so that Jounouchi couldn't hear the rest of the sentence.

"Huh? I didn't hear that last part." Jounouchi asked loudly.

"I sort of lost the keys to my suitcases and so I had nothing to wear so I borrowed a shirt from you." Ryou blushed in embarrassment when Jounouchi chuckled.

"I bet you those keys are in your pants pocket. You'll never grow out of that will you? You always forgot that you put your keys in your pants pocket and then you'd get all frantic looking for them." Jounouchi chuckled some more as he got out of bed. "So what did you make for breakfast?" he asked as he started to pull off his pants. Ryou turned away immediately.

"Just some pancakes and eggs. Your pantry is stuffed with some good food items. I'll enjoy your cooking for sure."

"And why won't you be cooking may I ask? I really hate to cook for anyone other than myself you know, you shouldn't assume that I'll cook for you willingly." He walked past Ryou stark naked into the bathroom.

"Jounouchi! Why are you walking around naked in front of your guest!" Jounouchi wanted to reply 'Well you shouldn't fuss, you've seen it, tasted it and felt it all before' but he knew Ryou would kill him.

"Well don't look at me then. Jeez I know I'm so sexy and all but please stop looking at…oww!" Ryou had thrown a pillow at his head.

"Just go shower Jounouchi!" Ryou said as he glared at Jounouchi with pink cheeks.

Ten minutes later when Jounouchi emerged from his bedroom in a pair of faded denim jeans and a salmon colored short sleeve shirt, he saw Ryou at the table with coffee and reading the newspapers.

"You so look like a Brit at the moment. Are you going to drink some tea now? Later are you going to play polo with the queen?" Jounouchi asked in a fake British accent. He sounded extremely strange so Ryou laughed.

"You'll never out grow that will you?" Ryou said as he stood from his seat. He quickly set about making Jounouchi's breakfast plate. When he was finished a huge plate of pancakes and eggs and a large glass of orange juice lay in front of the gawking blonde.

"Arigato! I haven't eaten American styled breakfast in a while." He picked up his fork and smiled happily. "Thank you for the food!" Jounouchi said before digging in. Five minutes later he was completely full. "Wow that really filled me up!"

"So Jounouchi, what will you be doing today?"

"Well I don't really have much to do today. I was planning on visiting my old man and then maybe getting something to wear for Saturday."

"Ah that's nice. Already hyped up eh? I bet you can't wait to see Kaiba again."

"Oh I saw him just yesterday you know. Gave him a ride back to work an all." Jounouchi started to fidget when Ryou stared at him incredulously.

"Please tell me about this! I really would love to know why Kaiba even got into your car in the first place!" Ryou said excitedly.

"Well Mokuba kind of tricked me into going to pick up a supposed red package from the middle of the highway. When…"

"Wait a second, he told you the package was in the middle of the highway and you bought that excuse?"

"Well…well he asked so nicely and he used the puppy look on me!" Jounouchi said in defense of himself.

"Yeah just continue on with the story! Sometimes you're too nice."

"Yeah well anyway, it really was to pick up Kaiba because his car stalled. When I got there Kaiba was totally embarrassed, I could tell by how he was glaring at me so hard (and from the way he was clenching the steering wheel but if he said that Ryou would think he's a stalker) but after a while it wasn't so bad." He took a deep breath and waited until Ryou brought his mug of coffee to his lips before saying "but the best part was when he asked me if I was bringing anyone to Yuugi's party. Then he started to call me by my name. You should have heard how nice he said 'Katsuya'. It was like of it was precious to him. Then he basically told me that he was interested in me but definitely the best part was when he called me 'koinu'."

Jounouchi moved 60 degrees to his right before Ryou spat his coffee out. "He called you by your first name, he basically told you that he was hot for you and then he called you puppy? What the hell is going on? Why hasn't anyone told me that hell had started to freeze over?" Ryou said clutching his head. He was joking but Jounouchi, being an insecure person, took him seriously.

"You don't believe it either do you? I really wonder if hell is freezing over? There is no way that a guy like me can hope for Kaiba to be interested in anyway possible is there? Even Shizuka when I told her acted like that. I guess it can't be helped eh? I wonder what he's up too though."

'He's still so insecure after all these years. I had hoped that he had been cured of it but he hasn't. I don't know when he'll realize that he is something very precious.' He thought to himself. "No no, that's not how I meant it Jounouchi. I'm just so surprised and happy for you at once. Don't you know a joke when you hear one?" Ryou said with a forced smile.

Though Jounouchi was a person who loved jokes and was constantly making people around him smile and be happy, he sometimes didn't know when someone was joking or not, especially if it had to do with him. He figured that he would never joke about with people so he assumed that those other people thought the same way he did. It had been hard sometimes with his friends because they could easily fool him with any joke because he assumed that they weren't fooling around. So once when Honda had joked and told him the reason why no girls liked him was because his hair looked like a bird's nest, he had actually taken some of his money he had saved to buy a new sneaker for school and bought an expensive hair conditioner and shampoo so he would look more presentable. When his sneakers had all but fallen off his feet one day and Honda asked him why he hadn't gotten a new pair, he had replied 'Well I spent all my money on this shampoo and conditioner so that my hair would look better.' Honda had felt so bad afterwards that he bought him a new pair out of his allowance.

Jounouchi had a lot of issues to deal with, so much sometimes that when they were dating, he couldn't handle it and felt frustrated. It was part of the reason he left Jounouchi so suddenly. He felt bad because he knew he was frustrated with his problems that he couldn't possibly fix it.

"Are you saying that I'm dumb Ryou? I may not be sharp but I think I can tell a joke from a serious statement pretty well."

Ryou sighed. This was another one of Jounouchi's problems. He had a serious inferiority complex. One tiny statement about him not knowing something could easily set him off. Constantly being told that you're not good enough does that to you. 'Makeinu!' 'You're so stupid Jounouchi!' 'Why can't you pay attention like Kaiba-san?' 'It's all your fault that I'm this way now!' 'It's your fault your mother left!' these statements always got to him. It made him think that he really was a loser dog, that he could never be as bright as Kaiba, that he made his mother a heartless bitch; it was all his fault that bitch left his father. When he was younger, he would angrily cry 'That's not true, take it back. I'm not stupid!' 'I'll surpass Kaiba someday!' he could never however, reply to the really hurtful accusations of his parents. He was helpless to those. He couldn't see why it wasn't his fault. He was always treated like a nuisance by his family anyway so why wouldn't what they said be true?

Ryou stared at Jounouchi as the young man glared at his glass of juice. "Did he smile at you?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh? Who smile at me?"

"Kaiba. Did he smile at you when he said all of this?"

"Yeah he gave me the most wonderful smile ever." Jounouchi said childishly. "Why does it matter?"

"Well if he smiled at you, then he truly likes you Jounouchi. Mokuba-kun said Kaiba smiles only if he truly likes something. So he likes you Jounouchi, nothing to be worried about."

"You think so? Well he did look at me with special eyes this time." Jounouchi said ducking his head to blush. Ryou smiled at his childish behavior. The thought of someone actually liking him always made him happy because he thought no one could possibly like him. "It's that kind of gaze, like in a yaoi manga, when the seme suddenly looks at the uke with a gaze that says 'I want to be with you' kind of thing. He definitely looked at me like that."

Ryou chuckled at the description. He wondered how it was he never realized that Jounouchi had a way with words. He may say things in strange ways, but when you stopped to think about what exactly he said, it was always so fitting. You'd go 'Ah I never thought of it like that!'

"But I'm so confused. All of a sudden out of no where he comes at me like that. Why now? He had four years to say something." Jounouchi leaned into his palm and sighed for the millionth time that morning. "He's so confusing but that's one of the things I like about him."

"Maybe he thought this to be the perfect time. Maybe he was waiting all these years and decided to make his move now. Well I'm not Kaiba Seto so I wouldn't know what he's thinking exactly." He suddenly smirked and Jounouchi looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"So that's what you'll call Kaiba in the bedroom? Seto-chan? I think it's cute." Ryou laughed when Jounouchi turned completely crimson.

"Ryou I'll kill you if you mention that to anyone."

"So if Kaiba hit the right spot you'll cry 'Oohhhh Setoooo-chaaaan!'"

"Ryou! Shut up!"

"And when he's thrusting too soft you'll moan 'Harder Seto-chan, harder!'"

"Ryou please shut your mouth!" Jounouchi was starting to steam.

"And when it's all over, you'll cling to him and say 'I like you Seto-chan'"

"Bakura Ryou I'll kill you!" Jounouchi screamed as he lunged across the table. Ryou had already gotten up and ran away laughing evilly.

"00"

"Nii-sama why are you walking so fast?" Mokuba asked from behind his older brother. They had gone out for lunch this lovely Tuesday afternoon (Kaiba had insisted that they do) and had been strolling through the park without much chaos when all of a sudden Kaiba had started to walk extremely fast.

"Oh Kaiba-chan!" cried a shrill voice. Mokuba scowled immediately. Mitsubishi Koike, the bane of his existence. The reason why he'll never buy a Mitsubishi anything (not like he was going to anyway, who'd buy a Mitsubishi car when they could afford a Benz?), the reason why he'll never cut his hair (Koike had told him he'd look soooo hawt (hot) with his hair short) the reason why his beloved older brother didn't go out much again and finally, why he hated him so was because he broke his brother's heart.

Believe it or not Kaiba had been depressed when he had ended things with Koike. He had thought that he had found someone who wanted to stay by his side even if this person didn't truly care for him, even if he didn't care for that person either. He had just wanted to feel needed. The pain of existing without being wanted or needed, it was unbearable. Mokuba thought he needed him but he could survive just fine without him. He had thought about it many times, if there was someone who needed him. At times yes, Mokuba needed him but Mokuba wasn't a child anymore. But other than Mokuba, no one needed him no one wanted him. He was useless. But then he saw Jounouchi, he saw how lonely he was, how broken and hurt and alone and he realized that maybe, just maybe he was needed in this world after all, that just maybe he was wanted.

'Jounouchi' he thought to himself as Koike ran up to meet them. He had actually stopped walking but only because he was thinking of something precious.

"I saw Kaiba-chan and decided to say hello. Oh hello Mokuba-chan!" Koike smiled at Mokuba who glared back at him. "Oh my, still acting like a spoilt brat?"

"Why you!" Mokuba stepped forward with a fist shaking but Kaiba's clear voice stopped him.

"Mokuba as much as I want to see you kick his ass, this is not the right place to do it. What do you want Mitsubishi?"

"Can't I tell my ex hello?" Koike asked with a pout. Was he trying to be cute or something? Kaiba felt like jump-kicking him right at the moment. "Anyway this Saturday that rival of yours is having a party at my restaurant. I'm pretty sure that he invited you and Mokuba-chan. I'll be seeing you folks again Saturday night then huh? I'll be so happy." He flipped a lock of hair over his shoulder and grinned slyly at them. Mokuba was practically hissing at him like a cat. Suddenly Kaiba started to walk off and both Mokuba and Koike looked at him surprised.

"Come Mokuba, I've already wasted time listening to that crack whore there; let's go have our lunch now." He then continued walking away from the two, one grinning and the other scowling.

"Right nii-sama!" Mokuba said with a huge grin and then skipped off after his brother.

"Kaiba, you'll regret it. Someday you'll get what's coming to you and I'll be right at the front laughing in your face."

"Really now? Glad to know I'll see your ugly mug before I supposedly get my comeuppance. After all, looking at you is punishment alone."

"Kaiba Seto I hate your guts!"

"Great news!" Kaiba said as he continued to walk away. Koike pouted, stomped his foot on the ground like a six year old and then proceeded to stomp off in the general direction of his car.

The siblings didn't see a duo walking quickly towards them. They were too busy thinking about their success in pissing an extremely bitchy rich spoilt brat off.

"Ryou walk faster!" Jounouchi cried as he sprinted through the park. Poor Ryou was behind him struggling to breathe. The white haired young man was never much of a runner. Ryou looked behind him and he felt all the strength returning to his legs when he saw the scary faces. He pitied Jounouchi if this was what the blonde had to go through.

"_Jounouchi-sama! Please wait for us! All we want is your autograph!"_

'Scary!' Ryou thought as he increased his speed. Really if he knew hanging out with Jounouchi was going to be this troublesome, he would have hung out with the homeless guy outside of Jounouchi's apartment who spouted nonsense like 'My max is to drink lots of sake, your max (points to a woman) is to have children right? Lots of children right? (points to woman's stomach) but my max is to drink sake' instead. What ever a max was, he didn't know and didn't think he'll understand.

"_Jounouchi-sama I want to have your babies!"_

"_I'll do anything for you Jou-nou-chi- sama!"_

"_I'll do everything you want, just please sign my panties!"_

Some men sitting on one of the park benches whistled at that. The fan girl/woman promptly spun around and knocked the men out with one angry swing of her arm then she continued on her path to chasing Jounouchi.

Ryou turned blue as he realized that they were right behind him. "Jounouchi I'm not going to make it!" He cried as he felt his legs burning.

"You can make it Ryou, you can do it, I believe in you!" Jounouchi cried as he slowed down a bit. "Here grab my hand" he said as he stretched his hand out for Ryou to grasp it.

"I can't Jounouchi! Go on without me, I'll make it back!"

"No I won't leave you behind!" Jounouchi said as he slowed down some more. He saw the scary faces, he saw Ryou's face contorted in pain, he saw all the hands reaching out to grab Ryou to fling him aside and he knew he had to act fast. Right before the first hand could make contact with Ryou's shirt, he grabbed Ryou with such a force the white haired young man pitched forward away from the evil hands.

"A-arigato Jounouchi-kun!" Ryou said as Jounouchi pulled him along. Apparently Jounouchi was a secret Olympic long distance runner; he seemed to have no problem with running at such high speeds and long distances.

"I would put you on my back but that'll cause an uproar in the tabloids tomorrow. Sorry to have you running so much on you first day back." Jounouchi said as he turned a corner quickly. "They shouldn't find us in this path. It's old and no one really uses it as much." He released Ryou's hand and slowed down. "I'll kill tou-san when I see him next!" Jounouchi said with a murderous glint in his eyes.

Really all of this was Seiji's fault. Jounouchi had taken Ryou with him to visit his father's apartment that morning as he said. When they had gotten there, they had spent probably an hour chatting about old times (when Seiji caught Jounouchi and Ryou on the couch 'doing it') and about his upcoming wedding. Jounouchi had told his father about his little visit to his mother's and how he sort of went crazy and flung her clothes everywhere and Seiji actually stood up and yelled 'Yosh!' like a teenager. Ryou only shook his head at Jounouchi and his father as they had a mini celebration for upsetting Kawai-san.

When they all finished, Seiji had asked him to drop him to work which was a tiny office building opposite the park. When the older version of Jounouchi had climbed out of the car, he proceeded to yell at the top of his lungs 'Don't you dear forget about dinner this Friday Jounouchi Katsuya!' and then ran off. Immediately the effects could be seen. All heads belonging to romance novel reading females whipped around to stare at the blonde who was now turning on his car alarm.

"_Is that really Jounouchi-sama?"_

"_Look it's really Jounouchi Katsuya!"_

"_He's even better looking in person!"_

Then they had all began to advance on the trembling duo menacingly, their eyes glowing a creepy white, an evil looking twinkle and sadistic grin on their made up faces.

"_Jounouchi-sama can I have your autograph?"_ They said sounding strangely like some kind of possessed monster.

"Jounouchi we need to run!" Ryou said as he pushed Jounouchi's chest to get him moving. The fan girls, blinded by their lust for Jounouchi, thought he was a female and so glared murderously at him while screaming out in a demon possessed voice, "_Don't touch him you hussy! I'll rip you to shreds!"_

"Let's get out of here!" Jounouchi said as he grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled him away as he began his sprint. The fan girls were stunned that Jounouchi actually held onto that hussy's hand and so stopped to stare at the linked hands moving further away from them for a few seconds. Suddenly weird glint returned to their eyes as they started the chase.

And that was how the duo ended up like this.

Jounouchi was so busy trying to catch his breath; he didn't see two people walking towards him.

"Nii-sama isn't that Jounouchi-kun coming our way?" Mokuba asked as he looked closely at the panting figure approaching them. He spotted Ryou not too far behind Jounouchi, looking like he was about to collapse. His normally neat hair was frazzled and his face was red. If he didn't know better, he would think that Jounouchi and Ryou had been making out behind a tree or something.

Kaiba looked up quickly when Mokuba mentioned Jounouchi. Yes it was his little cute proletariat and he looked exhausted. In fact he could barely walk straight. Kaiba and Mokuba stopped as Jounouchi and Ryou approached but the blonde didn't move out of the way and bumped right into Kaiba's chest. Inner Kaiba was almost doing a little happy dance at some physical contact from his crush.

Jounouchi, puzzled that he wasn't moving from his spot though he swore he was still walking, looked up into annoyed blue eyes (which had a bit of a smile in them) and turned a deep crimson.

'I'm at this very moment leaning against Kaiba Seto's chest. I'm touching Kaiba's chest and his hands are touching my back. He's touching me, he's touching me. He's touch-ing me' Jounouchi thought as he stared up at Kaiba with a silly expression on his face.

"Will you get off of me you dumb mutt?" Kaiba asked in an annoyed voice. What he really wanted to do was throw Jounouchi over his shoulder and then run away to Hawaii with him and have some fun.

"Sorry Kaiba." Jounouchi said as he moved away from Kaiba. He looked a little down at being called a dumb mutt again; he had really enjoyed the 'puppy' much more. As he stepped back he bumped into Ryou who finally caught up to him. Ryou fell backwards on his ass with a loud 'thump'. Jounouchi hurriedly spun around to help his friend up. "Sorry Ryou are you alright?" he asked as he pulled Ryou from the ground. Kaiba glared at Ryou.

"I'm alright Jounouchi-kun." Ryou said with a small smile. He looked at Kaiba and he wanted to run off. He was getting one hell of a glare.

"So why are you two looking so exhausted?" Mokuba asked.

"You see, we were being chased by a bunch of Jounouchi's fans. We were running for about five to ten minutes through the park. It was really horrible. If Jounouchi hadn't helped me, I would have been trampled on by now." Ryou explained.

"All I did was hold onto your hand and pull you along with me. It's nothing big."

Ryou swore it had suddenly gotten chilly out there. Was it just him or was there some sort of abnormal air pressure all of a sudden.

'He held onto his hand? He touched Jounouchi? He touched _my_ Jounouchi?' Kaiba asked himself as he stared ahead.

'Nii-sama doesn't like this! Plus he thinks that Ryou still likes Jounouchi. This could get bad' Mokuba thought as he looked at his brother then Ryou.

"So what are you guys doing out here? Going out for lunch?" Jounouchi asked with a smile. Kaiba suddenly lost the urge to slaughter a certain someone at Jounouchi's sweet smile.

"Yeah nii-sama wanted to get something to eat. Would you like to join us?" Mokuba asked with a huge grin on his face. Kaiba gave him a look.

"Ah but we wouldn't want to intrude on you like that." Jounouchi said.

"Oh it's no problem! It'll be nice to have lunch with some company for a change. Please come along!"

"If you insist." Ryou said as he smoothed his hair out. He probably looked like he stuck his hand in a socket.

"So where are you going to eat lunch? Please tell me not in that direction." Jounouchi asked worriedly. He really didn't have anymore energy to run from those stalker/psycho fans anymore.

"Oh well it's up to nii-sama. I'll eat anything." Mokuba said gleefully.

"…" Kaiba said nothing but walked off anyway. All the three could do was follow him. Naturally Jounouchi assumed the position of walking beside Kaiba while Mokuba and Ryou talked and chatted about old times (it seemed that was all poor Ryou was doing today). Jounouchi tried to keep up with Kaiba's long strides but only ended up out of breath.

"Kaiba can you slow down a little?" Jounouchi asked ready to faint. If he used anymore energy trying to keep up with Kaiba he would collapse.

Kaiba said nothing but slowed down anyway. From the corner of his eye he could see Mokuba and Ryou a good few feet behind them. He allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Mokuba was giving him room to freely talk to Jounouchi. 'Smart kid. Maybe I'll increase his allowance this month.' He thought to himself.

"Um…Kaiba I was thinking about what you told me yesterday and…" Jounouchi turned pink when Kaiba looked at him expectantly. "…and I…think that…" he swallowed as he pulled at his collar.

Kaiba leaned his head to the side to show that he was waiting to hear his reply.

"And well I want you to answer the question first!" Jounouchi blurted out. Yes Kaiba had never given a reason to why he was looking at him with longing in his eyes.

Kaiba grew angry. He hadn't expected that. "Isn't it obvious enough makeinu?"

"Kaiba you're still avoiding the question." 'I want to hear you say it with your own lips. I want to hear you say 'I want you Jounouchi'. Then I'll know for sure what exactly you want from me.' Jounouchi thought to himself.

Kaiba stayed quiet. He simply glared ahead of him and this made Jounouchi annoyed for a moment but then he shook his head and smiled. Really this was expected. Kaiba was not the kind of person to admit his feelings so easily and that reply just now, he was telling him in a twisted way that he wanted him.

"I guess it is isn't it? (his feelings) Still it would be nice to hear you say it even though you really don't want to." Kaiba's eyes widened at his reply. Jounouchi chuckled.

Mokuba and Ryou a few feet behind them smiled. "See how nii-sama is looking at Jounouchi-sama?"

"Yeah he's really looking at Jounouchi with that look Jounouchi was talking about." 'And why is he calling Jounouchi Jounouchi-sama?'

"What look?" Mokuba asked eagerly.

"Jounouchi described it like this. It's the look a seme gives the uke which says 'I want to be with you' kind of thing." He laughed when Mokuba looked dumbfounded for a moment and then smiled.

"Jounouchi is so cool!" He said as he clenched his fist. Some sweat rolled down Ryou's face.

Kaiba ended up leading them to a tiny little café where the prices definitely weren't as tiny as the place itself. The food was excellent though. As expected Mokuba sat beside Ryou and allowed his brother to sit beside his love interest. Kaiba had actually initiated some conversation with Jounouchi and the blonde was really ecstatic that Kaiba actually wanted to talk to him.

They were currently talking about Jounouchi's favorite book 'Norwegian Wood' by Murakami Haruki.

"So Kaiba what's you favorite part? I've got so many favorite parts that I can't chose!" Jounouchi asked excitedly. Norwegian Wood was pretty famous and most everyone in Japan had read it but he couldn't seem to find anyone in his generation that wanted to discuss it.

Kaiba's cheeks tinted pink at all the attention he was getting from Jounouchi. He couldn't help but think that Jounouchi was acting cute. "…" Kaiba couldn't say anything when Jounouchi's pretty eyes were focused on him for so long.

"I see, it's left you speechless! But one of my favorite parts is that scene when Toru and Reiko were having their little own funeral for Naoko and then Reiko turns to him and goes 'Hey Watanabe, want to do it with me?' and Toru says 'Funny I was thinking the same thing.' That was just so…right. I love that book!" Jounouchi said before sipping some of his drink. He had been talking so much his throat had gone dry.

"It was a good book." Kaiba said lamely. It was all he could really say. He seemed to have lost all his sense whenever Jounouchi merely smiled at him.

"I sometimes wish they would make a movie for it but then again, the movies always suck compared to the book so…" He said tucking some hair behind his ear. Kaiba stared at him while he did that too. Jounouchi ducked his head to blush. Really the whole time they had been there Kaiba kept looking at him.

"Ah Kaiba-san so how is your business going?" Ryou asked as he eyed Jounouchi who was busy trying to hide his blush. He smiled at how shy his friend was at times.

"It's alright." Kaiba answered. Really why would he want to talk to someone who wanted to take his little koinu from him? But because he didn't want to upset the little cute blonde writer he replied to his questions.

"Ah that's good to hear." Ryou said before scratching his head. Kaiba was making it obvious that he didn't want him around. 'Does he think that I'm after Jounouchi?' he asked himself. Kaiba was not a good enemy to have.

"Nii-sama makes me sit in on all the meetings with him! They're soooo boring sometimes." Mokuba said as he cleaned off the last of his lunch.

"Well at your age it's not expected that you'd enjoy them." Kaiba replied.

"But Kaiba you were his age four years ago, didn't you have those meetings back then as well?"

"But I never really enjoyed them much. Still don't actually." Kaiba said as he took out his wallet. The waitress seemed to have a nose for money because she suddenly appeared out of no where with the bill. Kaiba paid for everyone's meal, ignoring Jounouchi's remarks about him being able to pay for his own food.

After that they left the café and went walking through the park again. Everyone assumed their positions from earlier.

"Kaiba?" Jounouchi called from beside the tall brunet. Kaiba turned his head slightly to acknowledge his call. "Someday…I'd like to try that with you." Jounouchi said softly with a blush but in a serious voice.

"Try what?" Kaiba asked curiously.

Jounouchi gestured to the couple holding hands a few in front of them. "It's already getting cold don't you find?" He looked into Kaiba's eyes when he said his next line. "M-maybe we can try that way of warming our bodies with each others' when it's cold." He smiled when Kaiba blushed.

Was Jounouchi telling him he wanted to have sex with him when he was feeling cold in the winter? That he wanted him to warm him up with his own body heat? (Kaiba is just a pervert; Jounouchi meant holding hands, not having sex) Then Kaiba realized that this was another way of telling him that he wanted to be together. Jounouchi had pointed out the couple in front of them as an example.

"Oh my! Did you just hear what Jounouchi told Kaiba-san?" Ryou whispered to Mokuba. Mokuba nodded his head with a huge smile upon his face.

"They're realizing that they both want each other. I wonder who's going to give the next one their number first. I bet two thousand yen that Jounouchi's the first."

"You're on little bugger. Kaiba-san surely will be the first one." Ryou whispered with a glint in his eyes. Guess the wicked rabbit had a gambling streak eh?

After some time of digesting what Jounouchi had said to him (which was precisely one minute ago. Kaiba loved to be precise) Kaiba replied to Jounouchi's statement.

"I'd like that." He said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. When Jounouchi looked up at him with a pink face he thought he'd go crazy. Why was Jounouchi so fricking cute?

"Kaiba…you…I…huh?" Jounouchi said dumbly. He was so confused but somehow this confusion was so wonderful.

Kaiba moved closer to Jounouchi so that he could whisper in his ear softly. "I want to be with you Jounouchi and maybe when I'm with you we can do more than just hold hands." He said, his breath against a sensitive ear causing Jounouchi to shiver. Kaiba smirked as he moved away.

Jounouchi turned an impossible shade of red as he felt his body slowly turning into mush. Kaiba had just admitted it. He said he wanted to be with him. He actually uttered those words from those glorious lips.

Mokuba and Ryou had turned to rock behind them. Though they didn't know what Kaiba had exactly said, they knew it was something either really racy or something really sweet from the way Jounouchi turned burgundy and looked ready to collapse.

When Jounouchi finally cooled down he moved closer to Kaiba to whisper in his ear just like the brunet did seconds ago.

"I'm looking forward to it." He said and then chuckled. "Who would have thought that Kaiba is a total pervert?" He whispered again and then moved away to chuckle some more. Kaiba glared at him with a blush on his cheeks.

"Ahh now Jounouchi just told Kaiba-san something racy too!" Ryou whispered to Mokuba who nodded his head. He'd never seen his brother turn red so many times in a short period of time like this. From the looks of things they couldn't decide who was going to pony up their number first.

"So…" Jounouchi started nervously.

"…" Kaiba said nothing but was nervous on the inside.

'Come on Jounouchi-sama, give nii-sama your number first!' Mokuba thought desperately.

'Kaiba though you hate my guts, please give Jounouchi your number!' Ryou thought as he clenched his fists in anticipation.

"Well…I um…h-here's my num…" Jounouchi's phone suddenly began its loud ringing. Ryou thanked the heavens that Jounouchi stopped. The blonde hurriedly answered the phone, muttered an 'I'll call you back later Shizu-chan' and then hung up. He looked at Kaiba who was looking amused for some reason and then stuck his hand in his pants pocket and pulled out a crinkled call card. "Um…here…phone number." He handed Kaiba the piece of paper with shaking hands and Ryou let out when hell of a curse.

"Here's mine." Kaiba replied smoothly as he pulled out a perfectly neat call card from his pocket. He handed Jounouchi it with steady hands though his heart was beating faster than a drum.

"What the BLEEP is wrong with that BLEEP Jounouchi? I could have BLEEP won some BLEEP money for BLEEP sake!" Ryou cursed like a sailor. Mokuba thought his ears would fall off.

They walked and walked until they finally reached Jounouchi's car. Thankfully there was no horde of screaming girls/women there waiting for him.

"It was nice talking to you guys!" Mokuba said cheerfully as he counted his yen and then stuffed it in his pocket. Ryou was silently crying. When Jounouchi approached him smiling he grinned broadly, thinking his favorite writer was going to give him something. Well he got something alright. A bonk on the head to be precise. "What was that for?"

"That's for tricking me the other day! Bastard!" Jounouchi said with a twitching brow. "And don't place bets on me either you money grubber!"

Ryou evilly laughed at him. Jounouchi bonked him on the head too. "Just get in the damn car will ya" Ryou nodded as he rubbed his abused head. Jounouchi strolled around to the driver's car door and stopped, looking over at Kaiba. He gave him one of his brilliant smiles and then giggled. "How about you give me a call eh?"

"How about you do the same?" Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Bastard!"

"Loser dog!"

Then they both softly laughed. "Ja ne Kaiba-baka, Mokuba! See you guys at Yuugi's party!" He opened the door and then climbed in, giving Kaiba another of his breath taking smiles before disappearing into the car. Ryou rolled down his glass and grinned at Mokuba.

"Bet you one thousand yen Kaiba calls Jounouchi first." He said with an evil glint in his eye. He moved to the side when Jounouchi tried to bonk him.

"You're on!" Mokuba said with a clenched fist. Kaiba glared at him. "See ya around guys!" He waved as they drove off. Jounouchi gave a little wave to Kaiba before driving off.

"Nii-sama so today was a success?" Mokuba asked from beside his older brother.

"Yes definitely a success." Kaiba said with a smirk. The breeze blew his hair about as he turned to walk off. "Come on Mokuba, you've got a lot of filing to do!" Kaiba said and chuckled when his brother groaned. He looked off in the direction that Jounouchi drove off in. "I'll definitely be calling you Jounouchi." He said softly before he continued on.

"I can't believe I actually gave him my number!" Jounouchi said with a blush. "And he gave me his too!" Jounouchi was going to get a heart attack before the day was over. Sudden cold breeze caused him to shiver. "Ryou roll up the glass!"

"It's getting really cold." Ryou said. Jounouchi smiled as he remembered what he had told Kaiba. He'd definitely like to try it pretty soon too.

_Because Kaiba, you're the only one who can warm my soul_

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Finally another chapter finished! This chapter, I don't really know what part it plays in the story itself. It's like one of those annoying filler episodes. You may like it but you're impatient and wondering when the hell the real stuff is going to happen. Well at least Kaiba and Jounouchi admitted they had the hots for each other. Kaiba…was he in character or not? I really don't know. People just assume that he won't ever say stuff like 'I want to be with you' and whatever because of his cold attitude. Well I see it like he'll never say it to anyone other than his most precious person. Sorry for writing such a perverted Kaiba but types like him, I can't help but make them closet-perverts. The street bum Ryou was talking about, that actually happened to me. I'm sitting in a taxi minding my own business when this really old guy comes and sits next to me. He's drunk as a sailor and spouting nonsense about my max (and actually pointing at my stomach) is having children and his max is drinking beer. He said it like three times then asked me if I knew where I was stopping out. I nodded my head yes and then he's like 'Cuz you know, you have to put your psyche on it. Where you're coming out, you have to put your mind on it.' I tell you I always encounter crazy people in taxis. I'm like a crazy person magnet or something.

On the 15th of November I'll finally finish my little stint as a library assistant. I can't wait! A job that makes you hate books is not a good one. But actually it was the people who annoyed me more. You'd just finish shelving your section and the next thing you know, it looks like some wild animal ran through there and threw everything down. Then people were always asking _me_ for help. They'd want to kill _me_ if the internet wasn't up or they'd want to kill _me_ when I told them that they can't borrow 'How to make great love to a man' because the copy they were clutching to their chests was a reference copy. I'm not a people person. I don't like to interact with annoying, rude people even more. If you raise your voice at me, it's almost certain that you'll get my infamous glare of doom.

Well back to the story. The much promised party is finally going to be next chapter. Kaiba and Jounouchi are finally going to kiss (Kaiba's been waiting for that a long time people). No sex for now and for future chapters which will have lemon scenes in them, you'll find them either at or I already have a fic up that has a lemon in it that I need to edit it out before I'm kicked off the website. I guess I haven't been found out because people really like 'Sanctuary High' a lot in the Saint Seiya yaoi fandom.

Kuroi-chan is currently obsessed with… Shirohane! He's so good it isn't funny! Please do read his fics, their like the best in the world. He's so cool! No one writes a heart wrenching SasuNaru like he does. I wonder if he's reading this. Nah probably not! If he is though I'd probably faint if I found out. He's so cool! Also the book Norwegian Wood by Murakami Haruki is my favorite book that I've read since working in the library. Actually it's the only book that I've fully read. That's so sad but yes please do read it when you get a chance. It's lovely and so deep. This guy was returning it when I was at the desk and I couldn't help but say 'This book was great eh?' and he totally agreed. He had a really funny laugh though.

Well anyway I hoped you enjoyed this very ero-chapter and please do keep an eye out for the next installment! See ya next time!

Kuroi-sakurapetals


End file.
